Life of a Castaway
by LegendOfKorraForever
Summary: Deadlox and Jason have been kidnapped by the Ender Dragon, and Maya, Sky, and his friends go to the End and find a creature that looks like Deadlox but with the tail, and wings of the Ender Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

Life of A Castaway

**Hi internet! This is my first 'Minecraft' Fanfic! So enjoy!**

Maya's Pov

"_I never had an actual family. My parents disowned me when I was a baby. Left me for dead the terrible people. Lucky for me, a sixteen year-old named Michael found me, and taught me everything I needed to know about surviving. I lived with him for fifteen years, than left. _

_He didn't let me live far from him of course, until he saw I could take care of myself. That took two weeks. My current goal is finding the people who didn't take care of me. Here's my story:_

'_Bye Michael!' I called to my friend. 'Thanks for taking care of me all those years!' 'You don't have to thank me!' Michael called back. I put one of my many beds, and put it down on the ground. I had a chest full of cake, bread, pasta, and other meats. If I ever need a place to stay I know where to go._

_I than closed the door, and ran to go on the adventure of a lifetime._

_I arrived at a perfect place for a home when it started getting dark. 'No.' I said to myself. 'NO NO NO NO!' I said, and tried to build a small shelter but stopped when I heard a hiss. I than tried to run away, but couldn't get far enough to not get any damage. I looked frantically around for a shelter._

_I spotted a house, and ran inside. Closing the door, I noticed a teenager about my age sharpening something in the far corner of the room, his hair covering his eyes. 'Um, hi. I don't mean you any harm I got ambushed by a creeper, and needed a place to stay the night.' I said nervously, hoping the stranger was friendly._

'_No need to worry. You can stay here, if you tell me why you're alone. I'm Jack*.' 'Maya.' I said, and took a seat."_

Present

"And that's it." I concluded to Jack. "You gonna tell me your story?" I asked. "Not much to tell. I had great parents, a creeper killed them when I was thirteen." "I'm sorry for your loss." I replied. "It's okay." Jack replied. "Nice place you have." I said, changing the subject. "How long did it take you to build?" "Not long a couple days maybe." "I like it." "You already said that." Jack replied, brushing his floppy brown hair out of his gorgeous gray eyes. _Quit it Maya! I thought._

" You wanna stay here?" He asked. "You don't have to do that." I said, instinctively brushing my blonde hair out of the way. "You'll get pulverized if you go out there." "Fine but only because you insisted." I said elated, but I didn't show it. I have learned to keep my cool.

"You have a bed right?" Jack asked. "Yeah. Maybe tomorrow I'll move to the jungle. Do you know of one nearby?" I asked. "You can't leave! I mean, I haven't seen any jungles nearby." Does Jack have a crush on me too? _Stop Maya! I thought._

"I can't stay here. You only have to be nice to me this night." "No it's okay. I kinda like you… As a friend of course!" _Can this guy read my mind? _"Have any pets?" I asked. "Yeah a couple dogs." "That's nice…" I trailed off. "Well I gotta sleep." _Way to go Maya. You made Jack feel awkward. Shut up mind! _I thought. "Well hope you feel better." Jack said as I put the bed down, and fell asleep.

The next morning

"Morning." I yawned. "Morning." Jack said, throwing a bone to one of his dogs. "Does she have a name?" "Her name is Luna, and my other dog is Layla." "Pretty names." I replied. "Thanks." Jack said, spooning a mouthful of his cereal into his mouth. So do you know of any good mines around?" I asked.

"Yes, it's a fairly good one." "I'll have to check it out sometime." "Maybe today?" "I was thinking we could look for that Jungle you were asking about." "That's cool too." _I he asking me out on a date? _I thought as I walked out the door.

**Hope you enjoyed! I thank ZakSaturday for helping me decide between this story, and a different one. So R and R.**


	2. Kidnapped

Life of a Castaway

**Hi internet! I just want to say that I haven't been uploading recently, because of school (My classmates refuse to stop talking, so it drives my stress through the roof obliterating all my good ideas. But luckily I had time to write during the weekend so I'm less stressed.) To all the members of the Sky Army this should make you happy. I do not own any of the Youtubers used in this chapter.**

Jungle

Maya's Pov

"I thought you said there weren't any jungles nearby." I said eyeing Jack when it only took us a few minutes to get to a jungle. "I forgot about this jungle." Jack said smiling nervously. I just shrugged it off, and smiled back.

"So why'd you want to come to a jungle?" Jack asked. "Ocelots." "Why Ocelots?" "They keep Creepers away." I said, and Jack smiled. "Shut up!" I said pushing Jack. "What did I do?" "You know what you did." "Yeah I did." Jack smiled, and I rolled my eyes.

"A Ocelot!" I said pulling out my fish, and the Ocelot crept closer, and I tamed it. "I'll call you Mittens!" Jack said. "She's my cat, and her name is Samantha!" I said, and we both laughed. "Are you serious or are you messing with me?"

"I'm messing with you!" We started to laugh but Jack suddenly stopped. I continued to laugh until I noticed he stopped laughing. "Jack what's wrong?" Jack pointed, and I saw why he was so shocked. The mythical Herobrine was staring at us.

"Maya, when I saw 'now' I want you to run away as fast as you can." "I can't leave you." I said my eyes tearing up. "Just go. He's going to attack whoever's closer. NOW!" Jack yelled, and I sprinted away, crying my eyes out. When I heard Jack screamed.

Hours later

"Jack!" I called, hoping that for somehow he would appear out of nowhere. I then heard a rustling noise, and pulled out my sword, and pulled the bush branches away. "Ahhh! Who are you?" We both screamed. I was the first to speak when we calmed down.

"I'm Maya." "I'm Sky. Have you seen this guy?" He held out a picture of a guy with brown hair, brown eyes, a white tee shirt, headphones, grey pants, and black shoes. "No have you seen a guy with floppy brown hair gray eyes, blue jeans, blue shirt, and gray shoes?" "No have you seen-" "You already said that!"

Sky looked at me strangely. "Sorry, I'm just kinda sad, he's my friend." "I understand, the person I'm looking for is one of my best friends." "Well, how about we both look for each other's friends?" "Do you know where he went?" Sky asked. "Herobrine." And Sky's jaw dropped. "I know it's crazy!" I said collapsing onto the jungle ground.

"It's okay." Sky said. "No you don't understand! He saved my life!" I said, and Sky looked shocked. And I told him what happened. From the beginning. "Wow." " I know. I feel like I owe him this one thing." Sky stood up. "Where are you going?" I said, and ran after him. "Getting my butter tools.

"Butter?" I thought about it for a second. "Oh! You mean gold!" "That word is not in my dictionary!" Sky said, looking serious. "Okay, okay!" I said, and ran after him.

Herobrine's base

Jack's Pov

"Put me down!" I screamed at Herobrine as he threw me into a room. "Hi." A different voice said. "Who's there?!" I said, and pulled out the only thing I had, a wooden axe. "I'm not going to hurt you, I have no weapons, and a guy with headphones, and longish brown hair that covered his right eye. "Who are you?" I asked my axe still raised.

"You can put the axe down I'm not going to hurt you." He repeated. "Who are you?" I asked again. "My name's Deadlox." "Jack. Herobrine?" I asked. "Herobrine." "He's a troll." I said. "Yeah, he's the king of trolls. He's King Trollman." He had a British accent when he said 'King Trollman'.

"So… anyone looking for you?" Deadlox asked me. " "My friend's looking for me." "Really?" "Yeah." I responded. "What's their name?" "Maya." "Weird name for a guy." "He's a she." I responded, Deadlox looked a little embarrassed. "Don't worry. You?" "My friend Sky. What does Maya look like?"

"Blonde hair blue eyes, blue shirt, jeans, blue headphones, and grey shoes." I replied. "She sounds hot." "Shut up!" I replied, and we both cracked up laughing. Man, being captured by Herobrine wasn't so bad.

Back to Maya

Her Pov

"Here." Sky said, handing me a gold sword. "I think I'll stick to diamond." I said. "No offense, I just like blue more." I added quickly, to spare his feelings. "I like Sky Hub." I said changing the subject. "Thanks, ya know the first Sky Hub, was built out of dirt, and was practically a ditch." Sky said, and I snickered. "I'm serious!" "I don't doubt you. I lived with someone who already had a house so I panicked a couple of days ago when I had to make a ditch-like thing-a-ma-bobber."

"Okay I think we have everything." I said, and walked out of the house. "Bob summonsudoihgiksdnlgds of ri* you are in charge!" Sky yelled into his house, and I gave him a look. "What? I can't spell summoner." (And neither can I apparently. It's that red squiggle of a line.) I just shrugged it off, and went to look for Herobrine.

**So that's chapter two. I can't help but add SkyDoesMinecraft to this fanfic, because I love his videos! Like I said in the beginning, I do not own any of the Youtubers in this chapter. I'm sure that those of you who watch Sky's videos know remember Bob. If you haven't checked out that video youtube search Doggy Talents. Please R and R!**

***That is the exact spelling for Bob, I looked at the video.**


	3. kidnapped part 2

Life of a Castaway

**Hi internet! Hope you enjoy the epic conclusion to KIDNAPPED!**

In the jungle

Maya's Pov

"Alright Sky you want me to go left or right?" I asked, and looked at Sky. "SKY!" I exclaimed, when I saw him walking to a gold tower. "IT'S SO MAJESTIC!" Sky exclaimed, and inched closer to the tower. "Stop! It's a trap!' I said, and tried to grab him, but he just shrugged off my hand. I watched in horror as he finally got to the tower, and fell through a hole. "AHHHH!" He screamed, as he fell.

"Maya looks like you're going to have to save two people you know." I said, and jumped down the hole.

At the bottom of the hole

After falling down the hole for a few minutes I landed on Sky. "Ow!" "Sorry." I replied. "Welcome." A voice came from the shadows. I immediately jumped off of Sky, and withdrew my sword. "Come out you coward!" I said, trying not to show I was more scared than confident. A figure emerged from the darkness, and the room was suddenly blinded with light. I saw that the figure was Herobrine.

"Did the fall startle you?" He asked rhetorically. "No it felt good!" Sky retorted sarcastically. "Don't egg him on." I whispered to Sky trying to get him to stop. "I thought I could split you apart when I built the gold tower." Herobrine continued practically ignoring Sky. "IT'S BUTTER! WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL IT GOLD?!" light bulb. "Hey Sky!" I whispered. "What?" "Gold." "AHHHHHH! IT'S BUTTER!"

Hey, I guess Sky's weird gold thing was pretty useful. I watched him go crazy on Herobrine. I need some popcorn. "WHERE IS MY FRIEND?!" Sky asked. When did he get from his obsession to finding his friend? Herobrine eventually freed himself from Sky's insane breakdown, and sent out an army of mobs.

"Creepers!" Herobrine called, and a bunch of Creepers emerged from nowhere. "Kitties!" Sky said, and he spawned some domesticated cats. How is beyond me. The Creepers backed away, and eventually fell off the edge of the arena thing. "Skeletons!" "Doggies!" And Sky spawned domesticated dogs. Where does he get this stuff?

"Jeff the Killer!" Herobrine exclaimed. "Jane the Killer!" And the two enemies fought, and Jane won. I saw the opportunity to charge Herobrine, and I took up the chance. "Where is my friend!?" I exclaimed. "I don't know what you are talking about!" I could tell he was lying. "LIER! WHERE IS MY FRIEND?!" "Let me take my turn first." And Herobrine stabbed me with a sword.

Herobrine's base

Sky's Pov

I was messing with Herobrine's 'minions', when I saw Herobrine stab Maya, I immediately stopped, and ran to Maya's side. "Maya?! Maya?! Are you okay?!" I know stupid move. Maya's eyes opened slightly. "I'm okay." She said weakly, and I picked her up, and put her in on a ledge where she would be safe, and pulled out my butter sword.

"Alright I am not taking any crap tell me where Deadlox, and Jack are!" I said, and kept my distance. "I want to play a game first." Herobrine said, and he flew over to one side of the arena. "It's called 'can Sky of Minecraft save Maya before the mobs get to her.'." "And if I refuse?" I asked. I don't have common sense. "Than I guess your friend will just die a slow, and painful death."

Crap, the worst kind of game. "Fine. I accept your challenge." I said reluctantly. "Let's go over some rules first." Herobrine said, and I groaned. "Rule number one: you can't fly." That's a given. "Rule two: You can only use swords, no bows and arrows." Good I suck at archery anyway. "And rule three: You can't spawn any animals to help you. Any failure to follow these rules will result in Maya's health being sapped faster."

Of course! "The game starts now" I watched as the mob started to spawn. I immediately started to fight them. I saw Maya get paler, and paler, but she was still conscious, and looked like she was cheering me on but just too weak to clap or cheer. I looked up at her when I thought the last wave was over, but saw a look of concern on her face, I looked to see what her eyes were focused on, and saw a ghast.

It started to spit fireballs but I hit them with my sword, and they were flung back, and eventually one hit the ghast killing it. I saw Maya form a weak smile, but I could tell it took a lot of effort. "All right I won your game now heal Maya!" I said, and saw a smirk grow on Herobrine's face. "I only said I would tell you where your friends were. I didn't say I would heal Maya." The smirk on his face growing larger.

I started to charge but looked at Maya and remembered what happened to her, when she charged him. "Alright where are my friends?" I asked figuring that it was at least something that might help. "I'll show you." "No. You will bring me my friends!' I said not falling for his tricks. "Your smarter than you look." "Hey!" I don't take insults kindly. Then Herobrine left. When he was gone I threw a butter apple to Maya, and she ate it. "Thanks Sky. I'll make it up to you later." "No problem." I replied.

In the cell

Jack's Pov

"So what's that about your friend and a dog?" I asked Deadlox, we had been talking about random stuff. "He had been playing with dogs, and he didn't know how to spell 'summoner' so he just hit random keys." Deadlox said, and I burst out laughing. "Hey!" I heard Herobrine said, and Deadlox and I turned our heads at the freaky creature. "What?" I asked skeptically. "Come on." "Why?" Deadlox asked. "Your friend has come to save you," Herobrine said. "Cool." I said, and stood up.

Back to Maya

Maya's Pov

Man, I feel better. Golden apples are the best healers in Minecraftia. Figures that Sky would have a gold apple. I heard shuffling, and was filled with joy when I saw Jack. "Wha? How did you heal?" "Butter apples!" Sky said, and we high-fived. "Oh and Herobrine?" I asked. "What?" "My turn." I said, and shot a arrow at the thing. "AHHH!" He screamed, and ran away.

**Wow. Didn't think this chapter would be this intense. So, TIME TO CHANGE THE RATING! Anyway, hope you enjoy! And please accept my apology for the strange violence. Why did I add that? Oh, right, I was mad at my little brother (He's a jerk!), and I was too far in the chapter to change it so sorry again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Youtubers used in this story.**


	4. The Abandoned Castle

Life of A Castaway

The Abandoned Castle

**Hi internet! Hope your still not mad at me about last chapter. I'm not mad anymore at my brother. Enjoy!**

Outside

Maya's Pov

"What are we going to do now?" Sky asked, sounding bored. "I see something in the distance." Deadlox said. "I see something too." I replied. "Well let's go!" Sky said, and ran towards the object. "Wait for me!" Deadlox, Jack and I shouted at Sky."

At the castle

"Whoa." Sky said, when he saw a castle in ruins. "It's not going that hard to fix." I said, and started to break the mossy cobblestone, and replace it with stone bricks. "Deadlox, you place torches, and when you are done you can help Jack. Jack, you can work on the second floor and Sky-" "I'll make a butter floor!" "Okay you can do that with the third floor. I'll work on the first floor."

"Great. We'll meet back on the ground floor when the sun sets. Just make sure you keep it so mobs can't come in. Got it?" I asked. "Got it." and I started on replacing blocks.

A few hours later.

I finally finished the ground floor right at sunset. I put some netherack down, and than set it on fire, and put some iron bars down to keep it from spreading. I collapsed on the couch, and sighed. "I'm done." Jack said, when he came down.

"Me too." Deadlox said when he came down. "I am too!" Sky exclaimed. "You sound happy." I remarked. "I am!" And Sky started to run around. "Relax!" I said, and sat him down on the couch in an attempt to calm him down.

"Sorry. Just excited." "I can understand that." I said, and walked up the stairs. "Where you going?" Jack asked. "To the butter floor!" I said, and ran up the stairs.

The butter room

"Wow." I said, when I saw all the gold. "Sky wasn't kidding. He really did build a gold room." "That's butter!" "Sorry. Butter" "That's better!" Sky said, and jumped into one of the beds. "I need some sleep too." I said, and walked down the steps to the master bedroom, and laid down in one of the beds.

The next day

I yawned, got out of bed, and went down the stairs. "Mornin'" I said, when I got to the bottom of the stairs. "Hi!" Sky said, and was eating some cereal. "Where do you get cereal? I can never find it." "The shops." Sky answered, and I face-palmed. "Of course somewhere where I never go."

"Why not?" "Because I find no need to spend supplies on supplies." I answered. "You know you sound kinda weird." I rolled my eyes at his comment. I get it way too much "It's a weird Irish slash German accent I was born with." I replied. "Interesting." Sky said, and started pondering this.

"My Mom's Irish. My Dad's German, and the accents just got mixed together." "So where are your parents?" "I told you this when we first met!" "Oh right, I have a terrible memory." "I do too sometimes. What about your dog…" "You mean Bob summonsudoihgiksdnlgds of ri." Sky said. "Yes." I responded. "What about him. "Isn't he going to starve?" "No I have a butter golem looking at him

Sky Hub

Bob looked at the two blocks of butter, with a Jack-O-Lantern on top, and whimpered. He was a hungry rain summoner.

Back to the castle

"Butter golem?" "You know how you make a snow golem? You replace the snow with blocks with butter." "I see." I said, and didn't see how that would work. _I'll try it later. _"So how do you know your Mom is Irish, and your Dad is German?" "I just know…" I said and thought about how I knew.

"Morning." Jack said, and grabbed the cereal box. "That's my cereal!" Sky growled. "It's just cereal!" Jack said, and poured the cereal into a bowl. "It's my last box! And it's expensive!" "I'll give you what it costs!" "Two butter ingots." "Gold." I whispered into Jack's ear. "Fine. I'll be right back, Jack got up, and went into his room.

"What kind of cereal is that?" I asked, eating some cooked chicken eggs." "Butter Apple Frosted Mini Wheats*. "Which vendor did you get it from?" "It's a secret. How do I know you won't tell anyone?" "I have no reason to." I replied. Sky sighed in defeat. "I get the cereal from a vender in a butter city." "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" I asked. "Shut up." Sky said, and I burst into laughter.

"There's you stinkin' gold." Jack said, and Sky glared at Jack. "It's butter!" Sky said coldly. "He's new to that." I said trying to save Jack. Sky's expression softened. "Okay that's your warning." Sky said, and Jack smirked.

"Looks like I'm sleeping beauty!' Deadlox said when he came down. "Yeah. You don't get cereal!" Jack said digging his spoon into his cereal. "Sky You Let Jack have some of your cereal?" Deadlox asked flabbergasted**. "He gave me butter!" Sky said, and ate his cereal.

I smirked, and looked at Jack, and he shrugged. "So what are we going to do?" Sky asked. "Do we have to do something every day?! I want to rest!" I said, and Sky looked down and mumbled "Okay. Deadlox! Let's go on an adventure!" "I don't know dude, I kinda want to rest also."

Sky groaned. "Sorry I kinda don't want to be alone with you." Jack said, and Sky looked crestfallen. Deadlox sighed. "fine." "Yay! Let's go!" Sky said, grabbed Deadlox, and Jack, and sped out the door. "Hey! I didn't say I wanted to come!" I heard Jack shout, and I smirked. "Technically you did you said you didn't want to be alone with him!" I shouted to Jack.

"Who's side are you on?!" He exclaimed. "My own." and Sky burst out laughing.

On the lake

"Ah! Just like old times right Mittens?" I asked my domesticated cat. She purred in response. "Yeah." My calmness was interrupted by a voice. "Hey! I'm a squid!" "Ahhhh!" I screamed in horror, and attempted to run back to the castle.

"Not so fast I saw you with the Commander of our enemy army!" The squid said, and grabbed me, and I yelped. Mittens hissed at the squid. "What are you talking about!?" And the squid pulled me underwater.

In the middle of the forest

Sky's Pov

"Ahhh!" I yelled, and ran away from Deadlox. We were playing tag, and he was It. "Why are you chasing me?! Why can't you chase Jack?!" "Because I want to chase you." Deadlox replied, and I groaned, and continued running, and ran into one of my Sky Army recruits, Alex. "Commander Sky! Where have you been?!" "Whoops."

_Flashback_

"_I'm going outside for five minutes! Dawn! You're in charge!" I said, and ran outside._

Back to reality!

"It's a long story!" I said, and walked back to my Sky Army Headquarters

Jack's Pov

"What's going on?" I asked Deadlox. "Sky has an Army, and he kinda was gone way longer than he said he would." "I see." I said, and followed Sky, and Alex.

**Finally I finished this chapter! I have had numerous writer's blocks! So I hope you have enjoyed the story so far!**

***Butter Apple Jacks is already taken!**

**** I love that word! Flabbergasted.**


	5. The Squid Base

Life of A Castaway

**What's up peoples? If you noticed I am updating somewhat quicker because it's SUMMER VACATION! But I can't type all day because I go to Converse Day Camp (I'm a Junior counselor I help out the College Counselors, and I stay until 5:30. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Sky Army base

Sky's Pov

"SKY!" Dawn said, and hugged. "Don't be so relieved, he wasn't kidnapped, or anything serious!" Alex said, and Dawn glared at me. "But I was, and Sky was looking for me." Deadlox said, and Deadlox started to tell the story.

_Flashback_

"_Sky, and I were playing Cops, and Robbers. When we finished the game, and I was walking back to my home, something grabbed me, and pulled me underground, and knocked me out._

_A few hours later_

"_I woke up in a dark room, and tried to see SOMETHING. But I couldn't see much, just that the cell was made of bedrock. Than a few hours later Jack was thrown in, and then Herobrine came in, and let us out a few hours later._

_End of flashback_

"Still, you could have come back, Sky!" Alex screamed at me, why did I let her stay? _Sky Army is open to everyone. Right. _Just then the transmission screen flickered on. "Greetings Sky Army! I have an important message for you: I have your friend, and if you don't come up just the commander, your friend with the headphones, and her friend. You may never see her again!" The squid said, and I saw Maya in the background, when he was gesturing towards her.

"I don't feel threatened!" Maya called, and proceeded to break down the door, and punched the squid away. "I'm in the building in the middle of the lake by the castle we restored" She said, and got tackled, and the transmission flickered away. "C'mon Deadlox, Jack! We gotta go!" I said, and smashed the code red button.

"Hold on! Who is she?!" Alex asked. "She's a friend." I said.

Jack's Pov

"I never knew that Squids could cause a threat!" I whispered over to Deadlox. " Someone or something has been corrupting the Squids since Sky, and I were kids. Sky's parents wouldn't let him start the Sky Army until he was nineteen." Deadlox replied. "That's classified information!" "No it's not." Sky said, and Alex murmured "What do you know?" "What's that soldier?"

"Nothing Commander!" Alex said, and I murmured "She's mean!" "I know, when she enlisted in the Sky Army, by the end of the month the recruits drew up a petition, but Sky said the Army was open to everyone." I nodded, and when she stormed out I said "She's quite the charmer." I said. "YOU ARE TOO!" Alex screamed. Deadlox, and I looked at each other, and smiled.

Just then Mittens ran in. "Mittens!" "Who's that?" Sky asked. "Maya's cat Mittens." Mittens ran out. "Wait Mittens!" I called, and chased her. "Well c'mon!" I said, and started running. "Commander Sky!" I stopped, and turned around. "Yes Rachel?" "I don't mean to be rude, but I HAVE to come!"

"But it's too dangerous!" "Danger is my middle name. Besides, I know all about the Squid base. I've been there before." Rachel said with an almost daring look in her eye, and Sky contemplated this, and finally sighed. "Fine." And the five of us started to run out. "Dawn. Stay here I don't want you to get hurt."

"But." Dawn started. "I don't want you to get hurt. If you did I couldn't forgive myself." Sky said, and Dawn sighed, and they embraced, one last time. "Alright let's go!" And we ran out.

Alex's Pov

I laughed at how stupid Sky was, and opened up a transmission. "Phase four of the six phase plan is complete, my King." I said to the Squid King. "Excellent!" the Squid King said, and we laughed together.

Maya's Pov

I woke up in a strange room, strapped into a steel bed, and I started to panic. "Stop struggling." a voice said, and that just made me panic more! "Reveal yourself!" I said, and a squid swam up. _I must be dreaming. No if I was I wouldn't be able to feel the cold steel bed. _

"What do you want?!" I asked. I have never met these things in my life! Therefore I couldn't have done anything wrong. "Our scientist have developed a super weapon, and we needed a test subject." The Squid said. _Good gosh. Looks like I'm dead. _I looked up, and saw a ray gun, and I gulped.

"What does it do?" I asked, and regretted it immediately after I said it. "You'll see." and the Squid switched on the ray gun.

Outside the Squid base

Sky's Pov

"Alright Rachel-" I started, but Rachel interrupted me, when a search light swooped towards us. "Duck!" and we ducked into a bush, until the search light passed over us, and we ran in.

When we got into the entrance the corridor was empty. I walked forward, but Rachel held me back, and took some redstone dust from her pocket, and blew on it to reveal red lasers. "Those things caught me off guard last time." She sad in a whisper that was barely audible. "I can see how they would." Jack whispered back. "How are we going to get past them?" I asked, and Rachel took couple steps back. "Leave that to me."

"She took a running leap, and did a crazy good job at flipping, and jumping, to dodge the lasers. When she got to the other side she flipped the switch, and the lasers went off.

Back to Alex

Her Pov

"No!" I said as I watched as that stupid girl dodged the lasers we placed, and shut them off for that gold loving idiot. "Squids!" I said in a walkie talkie. "Get Sky and his friends. I have something I need to do." And I walked into the Laboratory to see Sky's friend.

**Well I finally finished this chapter. I would have uploaded it earlier if I hadn't accidentally deleted it ( I was tired, and couldn't see straight.). But mistakes are mistakes, and you should leave past ones behind. Besides I kind of like this version better.**

**Note: You can try to guess what the ray gun did to Maya.**


	6. Alex? A Traitor!

Life of a Castaway

**What's up? Well you can't really answer that, so I'm just hoping you're doing great! Anyway to make up for the accidental screw up, I'm going to try to update the next chapter a bit quicker than the others. So hope you enjoy!**

Alex's Pov

"Hello friend of Sky." I said to the girl "I have a name." She said with an attitude. "Well I don't give a crap what your name is!" I snapped. "Wow. You're a ray of sunshine aren't ya?" She asked sarcastically. "Stop! Why are you not crying now that you are part squid?!" I asked bewildered.

"Because I'm not. The dumb thing malfunctioned, and now I'm part enderman." The girl said, and I looked, and saw her eyes were now a purplish blue. "Than why didn't you escape?" "That takes all the fun out of seeing you." She said, and I was enraged. "Just tell Sky I said 'Alex is here.'" I said, and ran out the room

Maya's Pov

"Who was she supposed to be?" I asked myself quietly, and experimented with my powers. "Alright. Concentrate, and… nothing. That's okay! It's only the fourth try!" I said, trying to encourage myself. "And… c'mon!" I said. Man Endermen make it look so easy. _They are made that way. _I thought, and kept trying.

Alex's Pov

"SQUIDS!" I screamed into my walkie talkie. "What?!" A squid asked annoyed. "HOW COULD YOU MESS UP THE SIMPLE TASK OF FIRING THE RAY GUN YOU MADE?!" "Well we didn't know it had multiple settings! We just hit the button!" "Fix it now!" I screamed. "We can't when we used it, it exploded!" the squid screamed back.

I groaned as I shut off the walkie talkie. "Man I'm so glad I'm only part squid." I said, and slumped down, and looked at the screens, and saw Sky, and his crew. I noticed someone new, and scoffed. "Why do people join his Army?" I wondered.

Somewhere in the Squid base

Sky's Pov

"How big is this place?!" I asked impatiently. "Last time I was here it was HUGE!" Rachel said, and Jack glared. "Not helping." He said, and Rachel sighed. "I'm just telling it like it is!" Rachel said, and stormed away. "What's her problem?" Jack asked me. "She's kinda sensitive." "Okay." Jack said.

It was all silence until we got to a door marked 'laboratory do not enter.' "Now I want to enter!" I said, and busted through the doors. "Hello!" Maya said, and teleported to us. "H-how did you do that?!" I said flabbergasted. "The Squids had this ray gun thingamajig that malfunctioned, and now I'm part Enderman!"

"Hmm." I thought. "Oh and Alex is here." Maya added. "How do you know who Alex is?!" I asked shocked. One of my soldiers. "This girl visited me, and was all mad, and before she left she said Alex was here." Maya said, and I was crestfallen. "She is one of my soldiers…" I trailed off.

"She will be missed." Deadlox said, and I gave him a weak smile. "You're glad she's gone." I said. "How'd you know?!" He asked bewildered. "I saw you high five Jack." I said, and my smile grew bigger, and I saw Rachel smile. "I'm going to go find Alex. She may be a Miss-Priss* but she's still a soldier." I said, and Rachel's smile faded. "It's too dangerous Sky. I need to come too." Rachel said.

"No. You've done too much already." I said, and ran towards the middle of the Squid base.

Middle of the Squid base

I got to the middle of the squid base a few minutes later, and slowly opened the door. "Alex?" I said quietly, and slowly peeked my head in. I saw her tied up, and ran over to her. "Alex! I was so worried! Are you okay?" I asked, and took off the gag. "I'm fine. But I'm not so sure about you." She said, and burst into a swarm of tentacles.

"What the f-" I started but was cut off when she wrapped a tentacle around my mouth. "Now I can get my revenge!" Alex said, and swam off laughing.

**Well I hope you enjoy! Like I said: I will try to upload next chapter quicker than the others.**


	7. DISASTER!

Life of a castaway

**Hey people! I don't really have anything to say. So enjoy!**

in an air vent

Rachel's pov

"Now I can get my revenge!" Alex said, and swam away. I quickly crawled through the air vents, and tried to keep up with her. _Why would squids have air vents in a place underwater? _I thought to myself, and continued to crawl.

I crawled for a few minutes until I got to a big room, and I fell down a chute. _Well it looks like I'm hiding at this point. _I thought, and hid behind some scrap metal. "What do you want?!" Sky asked. He sounded like he was at the brink of crying. "I want revenge." Alex said, and Sky looked confused.

"What did I ever do to you?" He asked. " You don't remember me. Well let me enlighten you: it was three years ago. You were visiting a village, and you saw two squids attacking a person. Those squids were my parents! You killed them! Since that day I have vowed to kill the leader of the Sky Army to avenge my parents. And it looks like today is my day."

Alex strung a bow, and pointed it at Sky's head. I strung a bow also, and shot Alex before she could kill the commander. The arrow embedded it's self in her arm. "Ow!" Alex screamed, and slithered away. I ran up to Sky, and untied him from his chair. "Thanks Rachel. I guess you were right."

"It's not a problem Sky." I said brushing my reddish brown hair out of my eyes. I said, and we walked out of the room.

"There you are!" Maya said, and gasped when she saw Sky. "What the heck happened?!" She asked in shock. "It's a long story." Sky said, and started to explain.

Control Room

Alex's Pov

I pulled the arrow out of my arm, and screamed with pain when I felt barbs pull at my skin. "Why do arrows have to have barbs in them?!" I screamed, and bandaged my arm. "Squids! I need you to tell me where I could find some backup!" I said into a walkie talkie. "Well there is Herobrine." One squid replied.

"Herobrine." I said thoughtfully, than replied, " where is he?" I asked, and the Squid told me.

Herobrine's Base

Alex's Pov

"So this is the place." I said to myself, and knocked on the door. "What do you want?!" Herobrine asked annoyed, and refused to look at me. "You know Sky, and his army?" I asked, and Herobrine perked up. "Yes in fact I do. What do you need?" he asked, and looked at me. "Well I was hoping you could contact the Ender Dragon." "Of course, of course." He said, and invited me in.

Sky Base

Sky's Pov

I ran into my base, and stopped when I got to the front desk. "Commander Sky what happened!?" Bailey asked, when she saw me. "That's why I need you to tell all the recruits to meet me in the planning room." I said, and she nodded, and started typing something on her computer.

A few minutes later everyone was crowded in the planning room. They were murmuring nervously. "Recruits! I have called you here to update you on the squids. They have gotten smarter, and got a double agent here without our noticing." I started, and the room burst into a wave of murmurs.

"They are also developing new technology! They turned Maya a new recruit into a enderman hybrid." The recruits gasped, and I glanced over at Maya, and she looked sad. "What happened to you Commander?" Lyra, one of the archers asked. "Alex, the double agent tried to kill me."

" I knew there was something up about her." Someone said. "We need to find a way to see what the squids are up to." I said, and one of the recruits spoke up. "We could get someone to be a double agent." "Who though?" I asked, and he thought for a moment. "What about Maya?" He asked. "It depends on if Maya wants to." I said, and looked at Maya. "It's okay with me." Maya said, and Jack looked at her like she was crazy, and the two of them walked out of the room.

In the hallway

Maya's Pov

"Maya! You can't do this!" Jack said, and I looked at him with a sad smile on my face. "Jack don't worry about me I'll be fine!" "But. I'll be worried." He said, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be fine." I said, and walked back into the room.

In the end

It was just a normal day in the End: dark, and quiet. The Ender Dragon was resting, since she had been fighting off Mine crafters. _This feels wonderful. _the dragon thought, and started to fall asleep, when a girl with blue skin came in. The dragon sighed, and started to fly up.

"Wait Madam." the girl said, and the Ender Dragon stopped. "What is it? I was in the middle of a nap!" The dragon said in her smooth voice. "I need your assistance. The Sky Army has gotten stronger." "What's your name?" "I am Alex. A squid hybrid."

"Alex. I have heard of you. You were a double agent that fooled the army for six months." The Ender Dragon said. "You are correct Madam." Alex said. "Please call me Lieda." "Yes Lieda." Alex said. "So how can I help you?" "I have a plan." Alex said, and whispered her plan to the dragon.

One hour later

Sky's Pov

I was preparing for the infiltration of the Squid base when I got a transmission. "Hey Sky." Deadlox said, and I walked over to the transmission screen. "Hey Deadlox! What's up?" I asked. "I heard you were planning on infiltrating the Squid base." "You heard correct." I replied.

Than there was a thump sound that came from somewhere in Deadlox's base. "What was that?" I asked Deadlox, and he shrugged nervously. There was a flash of black, than the screen went black.

In the End

Deadlox's Pov

I woke up in a small room of End stone, and started to panic. 'Where am I?!" I screamed. "You're awake." a voice said. "Who are you?! Why am I here?!" "Questions. Questions. So many questions." The voice said, not making me feel any better. "Answer me!" I screamed.

The voice got harsh. "DON'T YOU SCREAM AT ME! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" "No I don't think I do." I said, and a figure appeared. "Now do you know who I am?" "The Ender Dragon." "So you do know who I am." The dragon said, and I refused to look at her.

"Why am I here?" I repeated. "You're part of my plan to destroy the Sky Army." She said, and I gasped. "No! I won't help you! Sky's my friend!" I screamed, and the dragon lunged at me knocking me out.

**I told you I would update early! I TOLD YOU! **

***After some calm down time***

**Anyway three days. Wow. It's because all the stress from my crappy school is gone, and the stress of returning next year is gone, because my Mom enrolled me in a charter school, because it got to the point that I was coming home crying every day, and wanted to graduate early.**

**Also why is this story depressing?**

**My mind: I don't know!**

**Me: Me neither. Anyway peace out!**


	8. Enderlox!

Life of a Castaway

**Guess what? My computers battery ran out, and it didn't save. So… looks like I'm starting over… again.**

In a cell in the End

Deadlox's Pov

I woke up, and couldn't open one of my eyes, and I looked at my arms, and saw scratches, and bruises. I threw my hands up onto my head, and felt my headphones, and sighed with relief. _At least the dang Dragon let me keep my headphones. _I tried to stand up, but couldn't, and I looked down at my legs, and saw one was swollen, and purple.

I started breathing heavily, the pain suddenly hitting me like a wave. I collapsed onto the ground, and started to cry.

Somewhere else in the End

"Did you get the DNA?" Alex said, and Lieda nodded, and handed a syringe full of blood to the Squid hybrid. "How does this work?" Lieda asked. "You put Mortal DNA in one end, and you put the DNA of a different mob in the other side, and it makes a hybrid." Alex said, and her companion pulled one of her scales, and gave it to Alex.

Alex put the scale in the machine, and pulled the lever.

Sky Army Base

Maya's Pov

"Did you find anything?" Sky asked me for the fifth time that hour. Poor guy, losing his friend like that. "No. I can't find anything that might help us find Deadlox." I said, and slowed the recording down more, and froze when I saw something that might help us find Deadlox.

"Sky! I think I found something!" I called, and Sky ran up, and practically plowed over me. "What'd you find?!" Sky asked frantically, and I showed him what I found. "Right before Deadlox gets jumped, there are purple eyes. Not Endermen eyes but-" "Ender Dragon eyes." Sky finished, and ran into the control room.

"What are you doing?!" I asked. "Calling my friends. We need all the help we can get." Sky said, and I watched him as he typed in something to his friends, and send it.

Back in the End

The two evil beings looked at each other, and smiled at their creation. It had the features of the loved Deadlox, but with the tail, and wings of the Ender Dragon. "Rise my creation!" the Dragon commanded, and the evil creature opened it's eyes and flew up into the air.

"I am at you service." the hybrid said, and dropped into a bow. "What shall we call him?" Alex whispered to Lieda. "Enderlox." Enderlox said.

"Very well then, we shall you Enderlox." Lieda said, and looked into a orb to see what her prisoner was doing. "He's crying." Alex scoffed, and looked at the hybrid, and Enderlox looked back, and Alex got an idea, and whispered it to the Ender Dragon.

Sky Army Base

Meeting Hall

Sky's Pov

"DUDE! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Fluffy screamed at me, and Kermit ran up. "Yeah. Why did you call us here?" "I'll explain everything, when Jason gets here." I said, and was a little worried about Jason. He Deadlox, and I are best friends. He would never be late to something like this.

One hour later

Jason's Base

Jason's Pov

"Commander! We have an incoming message!" One of my recruits called from my walkie talkie. "Bring it up." I replied, and took off my helmet, and read the message quickly, than shouted. "I'm leaving! Brian you're in charge!" and bolted out the door.

As I was running I saw a shadow, but ignored it. _Probably just a cow or something. _I thought, and continued running. I saw the shadow, and stopped to investigate, and saw something that made me jump back in shock: Deadlox with wings, and a tail. "Deadlox?!" I said quietly, and tried to run away, but the being grabbed me, and grabbed me, knocking me unconscious.

One hour later

Meeting Room

Sky's Pov

"Dude! It's been an hour! We have to go looking for him!" Jordan, and I sighed. "It looks like we have to go looking for him." I said, and grabbed my butter armor, and my enchanted butter sword. "I'm coming with you!" Maya called, and I looked at Maya and said. "Maya you don't have to do this." And Maya frowned

"Oh just because I'm a girl that means I can't help?!" She sad, and I sighed. "I didn't say that. I just don't want you to get hurt. Your life has already been threatened because of me." "I'll be fine! I can take care of myself!" Maya said, and we both looked over at Jordan, and his slime Jerry. "I'm gonna miss you buddy. Don't despawn while I'm gone." He said, and hugged him.

"Let's go!" I said, and everyone charged out the room, except Maya who teleported in front of us. "Where's your armor?" She asked, and I looked at her like she was blind. "We have armor." I said slowly. "No you don't. you need more than butter to slay the Ender Dragon." And I remembered why I was going to have the meeting.

"Well we don't exactly have a lot of diamonds on us." I said embarrassed, and Maya teleported away, and reappeared with a large chest a minute or two later. I opened it, and found it full of diamonds. "Thanks!" I smiled, and started crafting.

In a cell in the End

Deadlox's Pov

"Woah!" I heard a voice, and recognized it as Jason's. "Hi." I said in weak voice. "Deadlox!" Jason said, and hugged me. I looked at him to see his helmet was broken, and I could see he had a black eye. "What happened to you?!" I asked, and Jason got serious.

"This thing attacked me, and it looked like you." Jason replied, and I was shocked. "I've never left this cell since I was jumped while talking to Sky." I said, and Jason looked confused, and he finally got a good look at me.

"What happened to you?!" He asked in a panicked voice. "I got attacked by the Ender Dragon." I said, and Jason looked concerned, and there was silence for a long time. "I think I know how there is that Ender Dragon that looks like you: The Ender Dragon attacked you to make her a minion." Jason said, and I looked at Jason, and my eyes started to fill with tears, and I let them all out.

**This story is so depressing! I need to put a warning!**

**To all those people that have no idea who Fluffy, Kermit, Jordan, and Jason are:**

**Fluffy is AsfJerome**

**Kermit is KermitPlayMinecraft**

**Jordan is CaptainSparklez**

**And Jason is MinecraftUniverse**

**I hope you people don't hate me for making this story depressing (My stories aren't really this depressing most of the time.)**

**So hope you have enjoyed the story so far!**


	9. MORE DISASTER!

Life of a Castaway

In a village Café

Sky's Pov

"Why are we here?" Maya whispered to me. "I have an old recruit who works here." I replied, and immediately saw my old recruit. "Iola!" I called, and she looked at me. "What do you want?!" She exclaimed. "I need your piloting skills to help us find Deadlox!" I said, and noticed that Iola had a green highlight, and a creeper hoodie.

"Deadlox… you mean that guy who likes to blow stuff up?" Iola asked, and I nodded. "Well I'm still mad at you but I'll help." "I like your new look." I said, trying to change the subject. "Quit trying to flatter me!" She said, and looked at Maya. "What's up with you?" Iola asked Maya.

"The squids made me part Enderman." Maya replied. "Sweet." Iola said, walked to the back room, and came back with jeans and the hood of her hoodie on her covering her head. "Let's go." She said, and we ran outside.

"I have to get my airship from my house." Iola said, and Maya went with her. "You never told us that the squids did that to Maya." Jordan said. "I was saving that for the meeting!" I retorted, and Jordan shut up.

Iola's house

Maya's Pov

"Wow this is a nice house." I said. _Why is that always the first thing I say when I walk into someone's house? Oh yeah… I am terrible at building. _"Thanks." She said, and was looking for something. "What're you looking for?" I asked. "My piloting goggles." Iola said, and found them. "So why are you mad at Sky?" I asked.

"See this scar?" Iola asked, and pulled up her left sleeve to reveal a scar. "Sky thought all the recruits were out of the Nether, and I got trapped inside, and a blaze attacked me. I know Sky didn't leave me on purpose, he wouldn't leave a man behind, mistakes happen right?" I nodded, and Iola showed me her airship.

"Nice craft!" I said, stupefied. "I haven't seen one so expertly made before. It was made out of obsidian. "Nice choice choosing obsidian, really high blast resistance." I said, and Iola nodded. "When I was in flight, and building school, it was drilled in my head when making airships always go with high blast resistant materials." Iola said, and climbed in.

I stayed put staring. One of the downfalls to being part Enderman "You coming?" "Yeah, sorry, habit." I replied, and climbed into the ship.

At the café

Sky's Pov

"Alright." So do we have our battle plan down?" I asked my friends. "Well you drilled it into our heads so yeah." Fluffy said, and an obsidian airship drove up, and a ladder dropped down. "C'mon!" Maya said, and we climbed up.

""Welcome aboard Air Iola, please take a seat." Iola's voice boomed from an intercom. "Next stop the stronghold. Please sit down, and relax!" I sat down, and fell asleep right away. The exhaustion just hit me right there.

Iola's Pov

"So…Eye of Ender. Where do we go?" I asked, and Eye of Ender, and followed it to the stronghold. It feels so good to finally be at the wheel of my girl. I looked over at my co-pilot Maya, and saw she was stealing Sky's sunglasses, I remember doing that, and laughing when he freaked out.

I smiled, and continued to pilot my airship.

A few hours later

Sky's Pov

I woke up the light burning my eyes. I screamed, and Maya ran up, and stared at my eyes. I do not get why people stare my eyes! They're brown with butter colored flecks. "Where are my sunglasses?!" I exclaimed, and squinted my eyes; the light was burning them.

"Tell me why you wear sunglasses all the time!" Maya retorted, and I sighed. I was born with abnormally large pupils, and my parents didn't notice until it was too late for it to be fixed, so my parents took me to the doctor, and he gave me these sunglasses." I said, and Maya fished my sunglasses out of her pocket, and gave them to me.

"You know your eyes are pretty right." Maya said awkwardly. "I get that a lot." I said, sliding my sunglasses on. I walked back to my seat, and looked out the window, and saw a stronghold, and got excited.

"Passengers we are now approaching our destination. Please wait until the aircraft comes to a complete stop to get up, and get off the craft." intercom Iola said, and I woke up my friends. "Five more minutes Mommy." Fluffy said. "FLUFFY!" I screamed. "Please don't scream on my aircraft!"

"FLUFFY WON'T WAKE UP!" I screamed at Iola, and Fluffy finally woke up. "What'd I miss?" He asked. "We're here!" I said, and Iola walked up, and punched me. "Ow! Why'd you do that?!" I screamed. "I said there was no screaming on my aircraft." Iola said, and I groaned.

"Did you know that Sky has abnormally large pupils?" Maya asked, and Iola looked at her. "No I didn't. Do you?" Iola asked, and I sighed. "Yes I do!" I said, and Iola smiled. "So that's the reason you freak every time, I swiped your sunglasses." I glared at her.

"I knew it was you!" I said, and everyone laughed. "Shut up." I mumbled, and stomped out the aircraft.

In the End

Lieda, and Alex were looking into an orb, and saw Sky, Iola, and his other friends were close to the stronghold, and the Ender Dragon pounded her clawed hand on the ground. "THEY CAN'T COME HERE!" she screamed, and Alex stepped back, and went to a control panel.

The dragon looked, and saw Maya, and Sky talking. "Tell me why you wear sunglasses all the time." Maya said. "I was born with abnormally large pupils." Sky said The Dragon, put the orb away, and smiled at Alex, and whispered her plan to the hybrid.

In the End

Sky's Pov

I ran around, and tried to find Deadlox, and Jason. "Where's Deadlox, and Jason?" I asked myself, and looked, and looked around to see if Jason and Deadlox were hidden. I saw a silhouette of Deadlox, and ran to him.

When I got close to Deadlox, and I saw he had the tail, and wings of the Ender Dragon. "Deadlox?" I asked, and he knocked me out

**I try to make this story less depressing, and I can't WHY?!**

**My mind: I don't know!Me: I wasn't asking you!**

**My mind: I sorry**

**Me: It's okay…**

**Anyway, I can't make the story with a wave of my hand, because my mind just goes with the flow, and I just don't think it would be very good if I just suddenly made it happy, and cheery.**

**So I hope you like the chapter. You are probably wondering why the heck I added the part of Sky having abnormally large pupils is because this will be a important part of the story later (And I wanted to have an explanation to why Sky wears sunglasses all the time.)**


	10. I Didn't Know What to Call The Chapter

**Hey everyone! I know when you look at the chapter, you think 'what the heck?' well I couldn't think of what to call it so if you could give me suggestions in the review box, at the bottom of the page. I would really appreciate it!**

Maya's Pov

I heard Sky scream, and ran to see why he was, and I saw a dragon that looked like Deadlox attack Sky. I yelled, "Hey!" He looked at me, and flew away. I ran back to the group in panic. "Sky just got jumped by this dragon thing that looked like Deadlox!" I said, and everyone was silent.

"Well why are we standing here? We need to save Sky!" Jordan said, and we ran to try to find Sky, Deadlox, and Jason, and the thing that took Sky.

In a room

Sky's Pov

I woke up in a bright room, and closed my eyes, the light practically blinding me. "Where are my sunglasses?" I asked searching blindly. I felt something, but put it down when I noticed it didn't feel like my sunglasses. I put it down, and heard two or three sets of foot steps, and then I heard two people fall.

"Sky?" I heard Deadlox's voice. "Deadlox?" I asked hopeful. "Where are your sunglasses?" He asked. "I don't know. I was jumped, and my sunglasses were gone. How bright is it in here?" I asked, and Deadlox was silent for a few minutes.

"It's not very bright in here. Why?" "The light looks really bright to me." "Dude. I thought you got that fixed years ago!" "No! why did you think I was wearing sunglasses all the time?" I yelled. "I thought you just liked to wear them!" Deadlox screamed back.

"I'm trying to sleep!" A different voice said, and I recognized it as Jason! "Jason!" I screamed. "Sky? Sky!" Jason screamed. "What happened?" I asked. "I was jumped on the way to the meeting, by this thing that looked like Deadlox!" Jason said, and I looked where I thought Deadlox was.

"It wasn't me!" Deadlox said, "I've been here since I was kidnapped!" "I believe you." I said. "Sky why are your eyes closed?" Jason asked. "Don't you remember when we were kids Sky had this problem with his eyes?" Deadlox said, and Jason was silent. "Oh yeah."

"So what do we do?" I asked. "Rock, paper, scissors?" Jason asked. "Don't cheat just because I can't see at the moment!" I said. "Rock, paper, scissors. Shoot!" We said at the same time. "I threw scissors, and Deadlox threw paper." Jason said. "No you didn't! You threw rock!" Deadlox said. "This isn't working." I said. "What else can we do?" Deadlox asked, and I shrugged.

In a different part of the End

Alex held out Sky's sunglasses, and smashed them under her foot. "Looks like you won't be seeing for a while." Alex said, and walked around the broken shards to Enderlox. He looked like he didn't notice her, and stared at something.

"What are you staring at?" Alex asked, and he ignored her. Alex looked at what Enderlox was looking at, and saw the Orb that was focused on Jason, Deadlox, and Sky. She watched, and saw that the three friends looked happy.

Alex shut the orb off, and Enderlox snapped back into reality. "What happened?" The hybrid asked, and Alex looked confused. "You were looking into The Orb." Alex said, and Enderlox looked confused. "No I wasn't." "Yes you were." Alex said, and took Enderlox to Lieda. To find out what was going on with the hybrid

At the surface of the End

Maya's Pov

"Sky!" I called. "Deadlox!" Jerome called. "Jason!" Jordan called. "This is pointless!" I said, and looked around for something that could help us find our friends. "Don't say that!" Bashur said, and I looked at him. _'You know I can't take a watermelon seriously.' _I had said when I had first met him, and he replied, _'You know that's racist right?' _I smiled at the thought of it.

"I haven't know Sky, Deadlox, and Jason long, but I'm still not giving up!" He said, and walked in front and fell down a hole screaming. "WATERMELON!" Jerome shouted down, and I heard a thud. "If you're not dead say 'hi'" Jordan said, and we paused. "HI!" Bashur screamed.

"What's down there?" I asked. "I don't know it's dark but there's water down here." Bashur said, and I jumped down wielding torches.

When I got fell to the bottom, I placed a torch, and I saw Bashur. "What's up?" He asked. "Well I just was." I replied, and saw a door, and walked through it. "What is it?" Bashur asked quietly. "I don't know. Some kind of control room." I said, and eyed a map.

I quickly grabbed it, and ran out. "A map?" Bashur asked. "Yeah. Looks like Sky Deadlox, and Jason are here." I said, pointing to a part of the base. "Hey you can come down!" I called, and everyone came down. "What'd you find?" Kermit asked. "I found this map." I said, and Iola walked up.

"I'm good at this stuff. Looks like we're here." She said, pointing to something. "The cell is…here." Iola said, and rolled up the map, and everyone followed her.

Lieda's room

Alex walked in to find the Ender Dragon slumbering on her bed. "Lieda, we have a problem." She said, as she walked in pulling Enderlox with her. "What is it?" She asked annoyed. "I found Enderlox staring into the Orb, like he was possessed." The squid hybrid said, and Lieda groaned. "I was afraid this would happen."

"What would happen?" Alex, and Enderlox asked at the same time. Lieda motioned for Alex to come closer so Enderlox couldn't hear. "When ever he sees his original self, he feels an attachment, and freezes up." Lieda said, and Alex nodded. "Than we need to find a way to cut that attachment." Alex said, and walked up to Enderlox, and took him into a different room to try to erase the attachment.

A few hours later

Alex was with Enderlox, and had succeeded in cutting the attachment by contaminating his brain with lies. "Now what are you going to do when you see Deadlox, and his friends?" Alex asked smiling evilly. "Kill him." Enderlox replied, and Alex nodded. "Good."

Iola's Pov

I was leading the group through the base until I got to a room, and looked through it to see Sky, Jason and Deadlox. We broke through it, and they looked up, and smiled. "You saved us!" Jason said, and helped Deadlox onto his feet. "I can't see you!" Sky said, and I tried to guide him out of the room.

"Not so fast!" A voice said behind us said, and we whirled around to see Alex. "You." I growled. "Yes me, Iola." She said in her evil voice. "and I have a friend." She moved out of the way to reveal a hybrid that looked like Deadlox, but had the wings, and tail of the Ender Dragon.

"You won't get away as easily this time!" She said, and nodded to the thing that looked like Deadlox. "Run!" I said, and everyone ran except Jason, Sky and Deadlox. I grabbed the three, and ran as fast as I could.

"Get on!" Bashur said, and I saw he had a mine cart. "Thanks," I said, and he nodded, and directed the mine cart to safety.

The hybrid was catching up fast so I tried hitting him with my diamond sword, but that just made him angrier. "Why'd you do that?" Deadlox asked. "Do you have any ideas?" I asked, and Deadlox threw something at his evil twin that made it recoil.

"What'd you throw?" I asked amazed. "The one thing anyone with my DNA can't resist: TNT." Deadlox said, and Sky smiled; eyes still closed. I heard an explosion, and a roar. "What'd he blow up?" I asked nervously.

"I don't want to find out." Jason said, and the mine cart stopped. "What just happened?" Bashur asked, voice full of panic. Deadlox's evil twin burst from the ground, and we all climbed out, and I saw the hole we fell from.

I ran to it, and started putting up ladders. "C'mon!" I called, and everyone climbed up the ladders to safety.

Maya's Pov

When we got outside I noticed Sky, and saw his eyes were closed. "Where are your sunglasses?" I asked. "I don't know." He replied, and sighed. I walked over to Iola. "Sky can't find his sunglasses. Could you make him another pair?" "Sure." Iola said, and dug around in her pocket for materials.

I looked at Jason, and Deadlox, and saw they were getting healed. I looked around nervously to see if the thing that looked like Deadlox was around. I heaved a sigh of relief when I didn't see him. When everyone was all healed up, and Sky's sunglasses were fixed, we left.

Sky's room

Sky's Pov

"The squids are getting smarter." I said to Deadlox. "I don't necessarily think it's the squids more like just Alex." He replied. "I don't know." "Just think about it. It's like Alex is a one-man army!" Deadlox said, and walked over to my computer. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to see if I can hack into one of the squid's e-mail accounts, and send Alex a message." He said, and sat in silence muttering to himself. "Got it! He said in triumph. "what was the password?" "I'm a squid." He replied, and I laughed, and Deadlox sent an e-mail to Alex that said

_I accidentally revealed the location of our base to the Sky army._

He sent it to Alex, and got a reply a few minutes later:

_HOW COULD YOU, YOU BUMBLING IDIOT! I SHALL HAVE YOU MADE INTO CALIMARI THE NEXT TIME THIS HAPPENS._

Deadlox, and I looked at each other, and said at the same time, "definitely the leader."


	11. Enderlox is Good?

Enderlox Returns

In the Squid Base

Alex's Pov

I can't believe that dumb squid just went out, and revealed the location of the base- wait where's the insignia that all the squids put on their e-mails? Oh, Sky Army you've gone too far. This time I'll make it so you won't get out of here alive if you come here. I swear on it.

In a Mine

Deadlox's Pov

"Sky? Why are we down here?" I asked my friend, and he looked up from his map. "I'm looking for lava so I can go to the Nether." Sky replied. "What's up with the sudden interest in the Nether?" I asked

"I'm running low on glowstone, and I need to get some from the Nether." "Shouldn't you already have a portal?" I asked. I've seen his portal before.

"Dawn doesn't want me to get into anymore dangerous situations, so she blocked it off, and won't let me go and get more dust. I don't get why she thinks I can get into any dangerous situations." Yeah. Wonder how. Sarcasm. "I have a portal at my base, I can go get the dust for you." "Thanks Deadlox! That's why you're my friend." "I get you dust?" "No! I can count on you!" Sky said, and I smiled.

In the Nether

I was humming 'Screw the Nether'* while looking for some glowstone. I found a big vein, and started to mine it. When I finished, I turned around, and was pinned to the wall. "Hello Deadlox." a sinister voice said, and I opened my eyes to see me? "Who are you?" I asked. I had seen this clone of me before, but had never heard his proper name.

"I am Enderlox! Created by the Ender dragon to kill you, and your friends!' He shouted. _What an ego-maniac. _I thought, and slipped my had in my pocket, and tried to find my sword **(Problem?)**. I found it, and tried to hit him with it. He seemed to dodge it with ease, and lunged at me. I saw a pack of zombie pigmen, and a plan formed in my mind.

I made it so that if Enderlox tried to attack me I could dodge and, have him get attacked by the pigmen. My plan worked, and Enderlox shouted in surprise.

I ran to the portal, and gave Enderlox a two finger salute**, and closed off the portal before he could get through.

Sky Hub

Sky's Pov

"I'm back Dawn!" I called when I came into the house, and Dawn hugged me. "Are you okay?" She asked, and I nodded in response. " thought you said Deadlox was coming over too." "He'll be over soon." I said, and there was a frantic knocking on the door. "See what'd I tell ya?" I asked, and Deadlox crashed into me.

"Deadlox what's the matter?" I asked, and Deadlox told us what happened. "Are you okay?" Dawn asked, and Deadlox nodded 'yes'. "Alex probably sent him." "Well we have to warn the others before he attacks someone else!" Dawn said, and my communicator beeped. "Too late."

"Sky Enderlox is attacking the headquarters!' Maya screamed, and there was an explosion, and the transmission exploded in static for a few seconds. When it cleared a voice screamed in the back round: "I'm coming Sky! You better be prepared!" I knew the voice was Alex's. "We'll be right there!" I replied, and the three of us ran out.

Sky Army Headquarters

When we got there I froze when I saw the condition of the Sky Army base. It was engulfed in flames, and looked like it would fall down any minute. "Where's Sky!?" I heard Alex scream at one of the orphans we were taking care of. "I'm right here! Leave the kids alone!" I said and Deadlox ran to help the kid. "Alright Sky. Let's settle this mono on mono!" She said, and made the squids retreat.

I told my soldiers retreat. "You know what Sky? I never liked the way you called gold butter, and the way you don't like squids. Why do you hate them?" Alex asked, and a flashback formed in my head.

Nine years ago

Little Sky and Deadlox were playing on the beach when a squid swam up. "Hey." The squid said, and the two kids stopped playing. "Hi." Deadlox said, and picked up his ball; ready to run. "What ya doin'" the squid asked. "Leaving." Sky said, and the two kids turned around, and were about to go home when the squid grabbed Deadlox.

"TY! MOM! DAD!" Sky screamed, and his parents came running up, and stared in horror at the squid had a kicking, and screaming Deadlox. They recovered quickly, and attacked the squid; saving Deadlox.

Present time

"You almost killed my friend." I replied, and Alex lunged at me; catching me off guard. She pinned me to the ground, and held a sword to my throat. "Say your prayers Sky!" She said, and I kicked her off, before she could dig the sword into my throat.

When I got up Alex lunged at me, and I deflected her sword, and knocked it out of her hand. We looked at each other, then at the sword, and lunged at it. I got it first, and pointed them both at Alex. "Leave! Now!" I growled, and Alex stumbled away.

In the End

Alex's Pov

"HOW COULD YOU FAIL SUCH A SIMPLE TASK?!" Lieda screamed at me. "I don't know! I tried my best!" I exclaimed. "YOU CAN CORRUPT A HYBRID BUT YOU CAN'T KILL SOMEONE!?" Lieda continued to scream at me. "Lying to an ignorant hybrid is easy!" I screamed back.

Enderlox's Pov

"Lying to an ignorant hybrid is easy!" I heard Alex scream. What? I had to hear that wrong! Alex couldn't have lied to me! "Lying to a idiot is easy! Not killing the leader of the Sky Army!" Alex continued. I flew out of the End to find my original me.

At Deadlox's House

Deadlox's Pov

"Are you okay Sky?" I asked my friend. "I'm fine." Sky replied. "Okay." I replied, and there was a light knocking on the door. I walked over to it, and opened it. I was shocked, and pulled out my sword. "Woah! I know I have some explaining to do! I'm a changed person." Enderlox said. I looked at Sky, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine." I said, and let my twin in. He explained what he heard, and I could tell he wasn't lying. "Will you forgive me?" He asked, and looked like a puppy that just got kicked. ""Sure." I said, and he brightened up.

**Well talk about a plot twist! Who knew that Enderlox would become good?! Well I did. BUT STILL! **

***I LOVE THAT SONG!**

****You know how sometimes you put two fingers to your forehead, and do a salute? That's what I mean.**

**One more note: I haven't updated in a while, because I had writers block (My only weakness), and I was on vacation.**


	12. Alex is an Ass

Alex is an Ass

**What's up? **

**Sky *in back round*: Nothing much!**

**Me: I wasn't talking to you!**

**Sky: Oh**

**Enderlox: It's okay.**

**Sky: Thanks Deadlox *Looks over, and starts screaming, causing Enderlox to start screaming***

**Deadlox: Shut up!**

***Sky and Enderlox calm down***

**Deadlox: Thanks!**

**Sky: YOU'RE WELCOME!**

**Deadlox: You suck.**

**Sky: I know I do.**

**Me: Enjoy! This is very awkward!**

In the End

Alex's Pov

"Where'd Enderlox go?" I asked myself, and looked around, until I saw a note:

_I can't believe you would lie to me like that. I'm never going to help you again_

_Enderlox_

"He overheard us talking." I told myself, and ran out of the end so I didn't have to face Lieda's wrath, and hopefully fix Enderlox.

Dead Army Base

Sky's Pov

When Sky, Enderlox, and I walked into the Dead Army Base, Tanya looked over at us, and pinned Enderlox to the floor. "Commander Deadlox! You hand me a sword, and I'll put him out of his misery!' She said. "No! He's changed!" I said, and Tanya looked at me like I was crazy, and let go of him with a sigh.

"Alright. I'll tell everyone else so he doesn't get pounded." "Thanks." Enderlox said, and I noticed his voice sounded calmer, and his eye color changed from purple, to brown. "Let's see if I can find you a bunk." I said, and we walked to the bunk rooms.

When we were in the bunk rooms, I looked to see if I could find Enderlox a bunk. While we were looking around I found Ethan. "What's up Ethan?" I asked, and he smiled. "What's up with him?" Enderlox murmured. "He can't speak, the squids captured him, and damaged his vocal cords."

"What are you doing in here?" Sky asked, and Ethan held up a drawing of the squid army that Tanya had made, but had notes with his hand writing about the weaknesses of the base. "Lots of research." He wrote on a white board. "Cool!" Sky said.

Just then I heard a chorus of screams, and Alex screamed, " Enderlox! I'm here!" Sky, Ethan I pulled out our swords, and Enderlox unfolded his wings, then we charged out.

"Oh hello Enderlox. What you heard was in your imagination." Alex said, and I looked at Enderlox, and he looked like he wasn't buying it. "I could clearly hear you yelling." Enderlox replied, his brown eyes filled with anger, and resentment. Alex's expression changed, and she charged Enderlox, and he deflected her blade.

"You don't need to put up a fight Enderlox. If you give up I won't hurt you." Alex said. "No. You lied to me, and I won't put up with that." Alex charged him, and he flew up, and Alex took out her bow, and Enderlox dodged her arrows with ease. Finally she gave up, and charged Ethan, and he opened his mouth like he was trying to scream.

Enderlox swooped down, and I pulled out my bow, and tried to shoot Alex. Despite how bad my aiming is I shot Alex, and she yelped in pain. "Who did that?" She asked in anger, and I jammed it into my pocket. **(Problem?*) **She didn't seem to notice me, and I tried to sneak away, but my luck ran out, and she shot out a tentacle, and it grabbed me.

I remembered what happened when I was eleven, and I pulled out my sword, and cut the tentacle off. Alex yelped in pain, and looked at me, and I gave her my best 'what-did-I-do' smile. She charged at me, and I easily dodged it, and slashed her arm, and made her leave.

"What just happened?" Sky asked, and Enderlox and I looked at each other. "I don't know." I said, and there was silence for a few moments. "Man Alex is such an ass." Sky remarked, and we burst into laughter. Even Ethan looked like he was laughing.

In the End

Alex's Pov

"Where's Enderlox?" Lieda asked, and I thought of a way to say 'I lost him.' lightly. "Umm." I stuttered. "'Um' what?" Just say it Alex. "I don't know. I looked for him, but it seems like he just ran away." I said, and crumbled the note, and stuffed it into my pocket. "WELL FIND HIM!" She screamed.

"Okay." I said, and regretted lying.

**Well the saying 'the truth will set you free' is correct in this story. **

**Alex *Behind a set of bars.*: You can say that again.**

**Enderlox *On the other side*: Well you should of thought of that before you lied!**

**Alex: Shut up!**

**Me: Before Enderlox hurts Alex, I would like to say that this is the fastest I have ever uploaded a chapter! **

**Deadlox *Pulls one of those champagne popper things that make confetti shoot out when you pull the string.*: Where's the cake?**

**Me: No! If I had a party every time I had a feat in my writing I would have enough cakes to feed two million homeless families.**

**Sky: Can we still use these? *Holds up a large chest full of stacks of sixty-four stacks of the champagne poppers,***

**Me: Is that all of them?**

**Sky *Looks behind his shoulder, and I follow his gaze, and see a warehouse full of large chests.*: Maybe…**

**Me: That warehouse is full of those things aren't they?**

**Deadlox: Maybe…**

**Me: Looks like I need to find a janitor. Wish me luck!**

***Deadlox Blows out a candle***

**Me: What are you doing?**

**Deadlox: Wishing you luck!**

**Me *Looks around, and looks up to see a pot of gold fall on me.***

**Leprechaun: Oh you found me pot o' gold!**

**Me: Huh?**

**Leprechaun: You found me pot o' gold! **

**Me: Oh. Here you go! *Hands him the pot of gold, that suddenly seemed lighter.**

**Leprechaun: Here you go Lass.**

***Hands me a potato***

**Me: I don't like potatoes.**

**Leprechaun: That Lass is a magic potato. It will give you three wishes!**

**Me: Thanks! *Leprechaun poofs away, and Deadlox gives me a smug smile***

**Me: I wish Deadlox would become a dog!**

**Deadlox *In dog form*: I don't even like dogs!**

**Sky: I didn't like you either.**

**Me: This was awkward! R and R!**

**Deadlox: Can you turn me back?**

**Me: No!**


	13. Hell Breaks Loose

Hell Breaks Loose

Dead Army base

Deadlox's Pov

Sky was talking to Maya and Iola, who were rebuilding the Sky Army HQ. "How's it going?" Sky asked. "We are working on the control room, and we're almost done." Iola said. "That's great! That's all I wanted to call about bye!" "Adios!" Iola said, and the transmission was disconnected. "So, how long do you think you'll be here?" I asked. "I don't know a few more days maybe." Sky said, and I looked over at Ethan who was consulting with Enderlox about the Squid Army base's weaknesses.

I sighed, and looked at my communicator to make sure I hadn't missed any distress calls. Apparently Sky was doing the same thing because someone's voice was screaming into the receiver. "We're out numbered! They're capturing our forces quickly!" "Hold on Rachel! I'll be right there!" Sky said, and ran out the door.

"Wait Sky!" I called, and I caught up with Sky. "I'm coming too!" "No Deadlox. I can't let you come it's too dangerous!' Sky said, and I snorted. "I blow up TNT for a living! I'm sure I can beat up some squids!" I said, and we bounded towards the attack.

Squid Army Base

Rachel was laying on the ground unconscious. She woke up when she heard a door slam shut. "Hello Sky Army Recruit." A squid said, and Rachel bolted upright, but immediately regretted it when she felt a pain shoot up her back. "What do you want?!" She exclaimed.

"I want to know where Enderlox is." The Squid said. "I don't know." She lied through her teeth, and the squid punched her. "Yes you do!" "I don't! I don't even know who that is!" Rachel said. "You're lying! I can tell!" "How can you tell?" Rachel asked. "I…just…know. Whatever I'll come back later to see if you want to talk." And the squid left.

"C'mon I have to find a way out of this Hell Hole!" Rachel said quietly to herself, and looked around for an air vent, with no avail. "Looks like I'm going to be here longer than I want to

Sky Army Base construction site

Sky's Pov

"Maya! What happened?" I asked when Deadlox, and I ran up to the construction site, and saw she and Iola were the only ones left. "I don't know! The squids snuck up on us, and grabbed all the soldiers but us!" Maya said, and Iola came back with full butter armor and an enchanted sword. "C'mon! We have to get to the squid base!"

"Wait! Whoa, whoa, whoa! I have to get a map Ethan was working on!" I said, and called Ethan, and had Enderlox bring the map. We would need his help anyway. When Enderlox flew up, I thanked him, and went into the forest to see if I could find any evidence of this captor of his recruits.

"I'll be right back." I said, and sprinted into the forest. I walked around for a good thirty minutes until I found something interesting. It was Rachel's communicator. I heard a twig snap, and I swerved around, and saw a squid throw a chloroform rag over my mouth, and nose.

A few hours later

I woke up in a dark room. I took off my sunglasses, and tried to find anything that could help me. _C'mon there has to be something! _I continued to scrounge around for something. Then I saw a door open, and I slipped my sunglasses back on; just in case the lights would get turned on. "Hello Sky." Alex said, and I scowled.

"What do you want?! Why did you capture my soldiers?" I asked in disgust. "You'll find out soon enough. In the mean time where is Enderlox?" Alex said, grabbing onto the collar of my shirt. "I'll never tell you! You've lied to him, and he deserves better than you!" I said, and braced myself for a punch. I opened my eyes slightly, and Alex punched me in the nose.

"Ready to talk?" She asked. "No. Never. " I said, and Alex continued to beat me up.

Sky Army construction site

"Where's Sky? It's been an hour?" Iola asked. "I don't know. I'm going to go investigate." I said, and ran into the forest. I looked around, and found a communicator. I checked the ID number, and gasped, and ran out of the forest. "I found Sky's communicator!" I said, and it beeped. I opened the transmission, and saw Martyn.

"Hello? Sky?" He asked. "No. It's Deadlox." I said. "Did I type in the wrong number. "No. Sky's gone missing, and I found his communicator." "My tree kingdom was poisoned, and I can't cure it!" "Okay we'll be right there." I said, and Martyn nodded, and the transmission was cut off. "Alright, you three go and help Martyn, and I'll go help Sky. We'll go over to Martyn's kingdom as soon as possible." I said, and ran off to find Sky.

Sky's Pov

I woke up, and I looked around, and I wasn't in the same place I was before I passed out. "Commander Sky?" A voice asked. "Rachel?" I asked. "What happened to you?!" She asked, and sounded panicked. "Alex. Does it really look that bad?" "Well it's probably not as bad as it looks." Rachel said, and I tried to find something to see my reflection.

I found a small mirror, and I looked horrible! My nose was a deep purple, I had a cut over my cheek, and I had a black eye. "I look terrible!" "It's not that bad…" "Yes it is! I know you're trying to be polite, it's just I don't need that!" I said, and buried my head in my arms.

**Well, this is depressing! **

**But oh well, if people don't like depressing, they don't have to read right?**

**Deadlox: Maybe.**

**Me: Go back into the story!**

**Deadlox: Fine! *Jumps back into the story***

**Me: Well you know what to do R and R!**


	14. Stuff goes wrong

Stuff Goes Wrong

**I GOT A NEW LAPTOP!**

**Deadlox: Please stop screaming.**

**Me: Sorry, it's just that I didn't have to save $400 + dollars for this because my Mom, and Nana are awesome.**

**Sky: Can we use the champagne poppers?**

**Me: Sure Sky whatever makes you happy**

**Sky: WOO HOO! *Makes a mess***

**Me: welp looks like the janitor is going to have fun**

***janitor sighs in back round***

**Me: I'll give you overtime!**

**Maya: shouldn't we get to the story?**

**Me: Oh yes, enjoy!**

Squid base

Deadlox's Pov

I got to the squid base, and got out my lock picking kit but found the door unlocked. "Strange, you would think that a squid base with kidnapped people would at least lock their doors. I mean it's like a freaking prison with Alex running the place." I said quietly to myself. _She's probably turning he squid into calamari. _My mind reasoned. "Look what I found in the Sky Army Commander's pocket." A squid said, and pulled out Ethan's map. "What do you want o do with it?" A different squid asked, and he other squid shrugged. "Burn it?" "No! We're underwater! This isn't SpongeBob!" Squid two exclaimed. "Oh. Rip it apart?" "No. I know we should give it to Alex." "No!" I said on accident, and both squid turned around, and charged me.

"Intruder!" They said in unison, and I pulled out my sword, and slashed on in the face. "Bob!" The other squid said, as his accomplice turned into smoke. "You'll pay for that!" The squid screamed, and I grabbed the map. "Not today, I have a friend to save." I said, and looked at the map, and found the prison barracks.

Squid Base control room

"Everything's going according to plan, Alex." A squid said, and Alex turned towards the King of the Squids. "See my King, my plans are going swimmingly." Alex said, and chuckled at her own joke. "Excellent Alex you will make an excellent heir to the throne." The Squid king said, and coughed. " My king are you okay?" Alex asked, her voice full of concern. "No my loyal subject, I am weakening. I want you to make sure the Sky, and Dead armies are eliminated before my time comes." The King said, and Alex sighed.

"Yes my King." She said, and walked to her room.

"Alex are you there?" Lieda the Ender Dragon asked the hybrid. "Yes, I am." I want you to completely dismiss your King's wishes. I want you to bring Enderlox back, and the commanders of the Sky, and Dead armies." "But, he's my king, and if I don't do this I might not become the heir to the Squid Army." Alex said. " I have the perfect plan, my young subject." Lieda said, and started whispering to Alex. "It's perfect!" Alex said, and shut off the transmission.

"Alex you are back." The Squid King said, and Alex smiled, why yes I am." She said, and raised her sword. "Do it if you want my time was coming, and I am weak, and you are doing me a favor" The King said, and Alex brought her sword down. "Goodbye commander. Hello Queen!" Alex screamed, and picked off the crown, and turned on the intercom. "Hello my brethren. I have some sad news, the King has died, and has declared me the queen." Alex said.

Deadlox's Pov

"the King has died, and has declared me the queen." I heard Alex say, and my heart skipped a beat. "That can't be good." I said, and started to run faster. "I have to get to the barracks, and free Sky, and his recruits." "About time that old Squid died." A Squid said. "Yeah, I mean Alex is uptight, but I mean she's bound to die soon right?" The other Squid said, and I dove behind a stack of boxes just as the squids swam by. "I mean she's hanging out in the End all the time, and fighting everyone, she's bound to slip up soon." The same squid said, and the first Squid nodded.

"I guess you're right." The squid said, and the voices faded out. "Woah." I said quietly, and walked through the door to the barracks.

Rachel's Pov

"Are you done yet?" Sky asked, and I put a bandage over the gash on his cheek. "Yes." I said, and handed Sky some ice wrapped in cloth to put over his nose. "Thanks." He said, and I heard a door open and close. "Who's there?" I said, and stood up with my hands in a fighting position. "It's me Deadlox." I heard Deadlox say, and Sky perked up. "Deadlox?" He said quietly, like he was afraid if he talked too loudly Deadlox break. "Yeah." Deadlox said, and took out his lock picking kit.

There was a slow clap, and Deadlox turned around. "Deadlox! Nice to see you again!" She said, and Deadlox scowled. "Alex." He snarled. "Queen Alex." She corrected. " I don't care let my friends go." He said, and pulled out his sword. "Always quick to judge." She said, and grabbed him with her tentacles. When she wasn't looking Deadlox threw me his communicator.

"I'll take him too." She said, and grabbed Sky before I could stop her. "No!" I said, and stuffed the communicator in my pocket. "Don't worry, I'll come back for you later." She said, and slammed the door. "What happened?" Joseph, one of the other recruits asked. "Deadlox, came, but couldn't save us." I said, and Joseph looked like he was going to cry. "What's going to happen?" "I don't know." I said, and turned on the communicator, and typed in Maya's ID number.

Martyn's Kingdom

Maya's Pov

"This is horrible!" Martyn moaned, as his trees were slowly withered away. "Don't worry Martyn , Deadlox will get here soon." I said, and my communicator beeped. "Must be Deadlox now." I said, and opened up the transmission.

"Deadlox?" I asked. "No, it's me Rachel. Deadlox came here, but Alex found out about her plan, and foiled it." Rachel said, and my heart sank. "We'll be there soon." I said, and shut off the transmission. "What're we going to do?" Martyn said, and plopped on the ground. "Don't worry Martyn, everything will get better. It always does." I said, and Martyn looked up. "How?" "We'll get Sky, and Deadlox, and we will revive your kingdom." I said, and Martyn managed a smile. "You promise?" "I promise." "What's the game plan?" Enderlox said, and I fished some items out of my bag.

"Here Martyn, I have a book on poisons, and a book on remedies. You know how to mix potions right?" "Of course." Martyn said, and took the books. "Let's go!" Enderlox said, and Ethan, Iola, and I followed him.

Alex's Pov

"I have to find Enderlox." I said, and paced back and forth. "My Queen." One of my subjects said, and I turned around. "What?" I asked annoyed. "We have reports of intruders." "Well get rid of them!" I snarled. "Alright." My subject said, and I flopped down in a chair. " I have to find Enderlox." I said, and looked at the security screens, and saw Enderlox, the silent one, and the mistake. "Excellent. It's going according to plan." I said, and laughed.

**I am so sorry that you had to wait so long, but my computer broke (If you read my author page, then you would know this. I don't mean to be rude, if I sound like I am.), so I was writing on actual paper *gasp*. I am very happy because it's a windows 8. The new one! So I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to upload the chapters I have written up as fast as I can, so stay tuned!**


	15. Some Things get Resolved

Some Things Get Resolved

Maya's Pov

"You know the plan?" I asked, and Ethan, Enderlox, and Iola nodded. "Good, so if I were Alex where would I hide two commanders?" I said thoughtfully. "I don't know." Iola said, and Squids were suddenly surrounding the four of us. "How kind of you to join us!" Alex said, and I raised my sword, and Alex laughed. "This is all going according to my plan!" She said, and I charged her. She grabbed me by her tentacles, and I teleported away. "You seem to forget that I'm part Enderman." I said, and made Alex kill one of her squids. "Look what you made me do!" She screamed, and I teleported in behind her, and held the sword to her back, and she laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked. "It's just that I know you don't have the guts to kill me." She laughed. "How do you know what I do and don't have. After all you were the one who ran away from me when you found out your invention went haywire." I said, and Alex turned around, and knocked my sword out of my hand. I dove towards it, and caught it before Alex could. "I know your tricks." I said, and knocked Alex to her feet. "Now tell me where Deadlox, Sky and his recruits are." I said, and held the point of her sword to her throat.

"You're bluffing." She said, and I kept my sword up. "How about you move, and we'll find out." Alex swallowed, and sighed. "Fine you win. They're over there." She said, and called off her squids. "Thanks." I said, and let her get up. "Now go!" I snarled, and Alex ran into a room.

Alex's Pov

"Is it going according to the plan?" Lieda asked. "Of course it did, they think that just because I'm a squid that I'm stupid. Anyway, I contacted Herobrine, and he'll be over soon." I said, and Lieda looked confused. "I thought Herobrine couldn't leave the Nether." "It's part of the plan." I said, and Lieda nodded. "You and your plans." She said, and shut off the communication.

Deadlox's Pov

"Deadlox, Sky? Are you in here?" Iola said, as she opened the door to our prison cell thing. "Hi. We were captured." I said, and Iola rolled her eyes. "Of course you were! That's why we came here!" She said, and I cracked a smile. "Really I thought you were just going to get Hotdogs, and leave." "I don't even like Hotdogs!" Maya said, and I laughed. "Sky are you okay?" Iola said, and Sky nodded. "I'm fine." He said, and Iola heaved a sigh of relief. "Good, I was worried." "No kidding." He said, and got up.

"Shall we go free my recruits?" "Yes." I answered. "Don't lead the way please, you kinda screwed yourself last time." Enderlox said. "Shut up." I said, and opened the door. "Wow Maya you must have really scared Alex, because she or her squids aren't here." Iola said, and I cocked my head to the side. "What's she do?" "I'll tell you later." Maya said, and took the map that was in my hand.

"I'll take that." She said, and lead the way to the prison barracks.

Jack's Pov

I sighed, and sat down on the cold floor. "Find anything Joseph?" I asked without any enthusiasm. "No. Wait I see a door opening." He said, and I stood up. "Who is it?" "Jack? Jack!" Maya said and opened the door to the cell I was in, and wrapped me in a bear hug. "Nice to see you too." I said, and she let go of me. "Hate to ruin this moment, but we have to get the rest of my recruits out of here." Sky said, and I looked at all the other cells.

"You're right." I said, and we started opening the doors. "I missed you." Maya would say every time we would pass each other. "I did too." I would reply, and Maya would blush as I walked away. "Dude Maya really likes you." Iola finally said. "I know." "Ask her out on a date or something! Just make a gesture that shows you like her back, Maya tries not to show guys they she them, because she fear the guy might not want to be her boyfriend. I talked to her." She said, and I considered this.

"That would explain why she blushes all the time." I said, and Iola nodded, "Just ask her if you want to do something, and she'll probably say yes." "Thanks Iola." "No prob."

A few hours later...

"So, uh Maya, I was wondering if maybe you would like to do something tonight?" I asked Maya, and I saw a gleam of excitement for about a millisecond, then it subsided. "Yeah sure, what do you want to do?" She said. "Want to see a movie or something?" "Sure." She said, and we left To go to our favorite movie theater. "Hey Rachel, tell Sky I'm leaving to go to a movie okay?" Maya said, before we stepped out the door. "Sure she said, and went back to typing on her computer.

**Well, Maya and Jack are a couple! I'm pretty sure you guys figured this was going to happen, but I just wanted to end this chapter on a happy note *evil laugh***

**Jack: You're planning something aren't you?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Jack: You are!**

**Me: okay I'm maybe planning something probably. Anyway, I'm doing a Q/A if you want just PM me your questions, and I'll answer them, don't put them in the reviews, or I won't use them. Okay? Peace!**


	16. No One Can Ever Get a Break

No One Can Ever Get a Break

**Hi Internet! Well I got some questions, and here they are:**

**Maya: We didn't get any questions.**

**Me: Oh well. Wait! That reminds me, I'm changing the rules so you can review your questions if you want.**

**Maya: Cool.**

**Me: Anyway enjoy!**

Jack's Pov

"So what movie do you want to see?" I asked Maya, and she considered this for a moment. "How about 'Mutant Zombie Slayer 3'?" "Sure, I've kinda been wanting to see that movie." I said, and bought tickets, and we walked in.

"What do you want on your popcorn?" I asked, and Maya laughed. "I'll have some ketchup, mustard, and mayo." She said, and I laughed. "Okay that'll an extremely high price, enjoy your day!" "Our prices are not high!" A sales clerk said. "It's three bucks a bag! I could get a box of popcorn for that price!" "Then why don't you?" "Because your policy is that we can't bring in our own food!" I said, and the clerk sighed. "Whatever."

Alex's Pov

"The two Sky Army recruits have left for the movie." my subject said, and put her hat back on her head, and immediately her skin changed color so she looked human. "The boy cracked this horrible joke about how high the popcorn prices are." She said. "Are the prices high?" I asked " Of course they are, but I didn't want him to have the last laugh!" "McGee get back to work!" A voice screamed in the background. "Gotta go." She sighed, and I shut off the transmission.

"High Popcorn prices? The economy is horrible these days." I said, and worked of contacting Herobrine.

Maya's Pov

"They say the movie starts at 8:00, but it's 8:15, and the movie hasn't started." I remarked, silenced my phone, and took off my headphones. "I know, if the movie doesn't start until 8:20, then they should put you will have to go through 20 stinking minutes of previews!" Jack replied, and I laughed. "Hey shut up!" Someone in front of us said. "The movie hasn't even started." I said, and the person sighed, and turned on their phone, and started to play a game.

"Gee people are so uptight sometimes." Jack remarked, and I nodded. "I wonder why." I said, and the movie started, and the person was still playing on their phone. "Hey! Turn off your phone! The movie's starting!" I hissed, and the person groaned, and shut off their phone. "I was almost going to beat a really hard level on Candy Crush!" "Trust me that game is impossible, you'll be stuck there for a few more days."

"How do you know?" "I almost threw my phone through a window trying to play that game. When you think you're about to beat a level those stupid chocolates get in your way." I said, and sat back to enjoy the movie.

Dead Army Base

Sky walked to the front desk, and tried to get Rachel's attention. "Rachel? Who left the Turtle Mod door open?" Rachel looked up from her computer screen, and pondered this for a moment. "I don't know. Why? I thought you loved turtles?" "I do, it's just that I like knowing who does what so I can kindly ask them personally why they do their crap." Sky said, and picked up a turtle that was inching across the ground, and started to pet it. "You're upset about something aren't you?" Rachel asked. "What me? Upset? Pff, never." "I don't believe you for one second." "Fine! I'm upset! Happy?" "Upset about what?" "I don't know, just upset." Rachel leaned forward.

"You're holding back." "Okay! I'm upset that I thought 'oh I'll just go out into the woods, and see if I can find any clues!' and look where that got me!" Sky said, and the turtle looked up at him, causing Sky to crack a smile. "It's okay, Commander." Rachel said. "About the Mod Door thing, you can look at the security cameras if you want to."

"Deadlox has security cameras?" Sky asked, and Rachel nodded. "Yeah, how didn't you know?" "No one tells me stuff like that, he probably knows I was the one who kept stealing his pudding cups." "Deadlox eats pudding?" Rachel asked, tilting her head to the side. "Who doesn't? I mean pudding is so delicious it's almost as good as butter." "I don't eat pudding cups, and neither does Joseph." Rachel said, and Sky looked at her like she was crazy.

"How can you not like pudding?" "A pudding cup starting attacking me, and screaming 'HOW DO YOU LIKE IT HUH? NOW YOU KNOW WHAT PUDDING CUPS FEEL LIKE WHEN YOU WANT TO EAT THEM!' and I never ate pudding again. "Wow. That was the most amazing story I have ever heard." Sky said, and fed the turtle a piece of lettuce. "It's true. Oh and here's the hall security tape." Rachel said, and handed Sky a black tape.

"Thanks he said, and put the turtle down. "Bye friend." he said, and shut the mod door. "One more thing! Jack, and Maya went to a movie." "They need a break." Sky said, and sat down in a chair. "Have anything planned?" Rachel asked, and Sky did a face palm. "I said I would help rebuild the Sky Army Base!" Sky said, and ran out the door.

Jack's Pov

About halfway through the movie an usher came up to us, and asked us to leave. "Why?" Maya whispered. "My boss just told me to get you, and tell you to leave I'm sorry, I'll give you your money back." "Fine." We both said, and got up from our seats, and the usher gave us our money back.

"What are we going to do now?" Maya asked miserably, and I thought for a minute. "Dinner?" "Sure." Maya said, and we started walking towards a restaurant. "So what do you want to eat?" I asked Maya. "I don't know depends on the restaurant." Maya said, and we walked down a empty street. "Strange." Maya said, and I suddenly felt a chill down my spine. "Who's there?" I asked, and Maya got into a fighting position.

"I don't understand how you think you can go one night without being attacked." A voice said, and I turned around to find Alex. " What do you want." Maya asked, and Alex laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked, and Alex calmed down. "Oh nothing, it's just that you still don't know what I want! I want what you took from me." She said, and Maya looked confused. "What do you mean?" She said, and Alex's dark blue eyes twinkled with delight.

"I want Enderlox." Alex said, and I stepped forward and pulled out my sword. "No." I said, and Alex's smug look faded. "No?" "No. I refuse to let you have him." I said, and Alex charged me, and I parried the attack, and sliced one of her tentacles off. "Ow! I just grew that back!" She screamed, and lunged at Maya. "No!" I said, and jumped in front of her.

The impact dazed me, but I recovered quickly, and swung my sword. I managed to hit Alex's arm, and she retreated. "I won't forget this." She said, and ran away, leaving a trail of ink. "We have to tell Sky what happened." I said, and started to run back towards the Dead Army Base, avoiding creepers, skeletons, spiders, and zombies.

"Commander Sky!" Maya said, when we ran into the base. "He's at the Sky Army base construction site." Rachel said, and we turn to run out. "What's the matter?" Rachel asked confused, and we told her what happened. "I'm coming with you." She said, and grabbed her butter sword.

Sky's Pov

"Commander Sky! We need to start packing up, it's getting dark." Joseph said, and I picked up my tools. "Alright let's go." I said, and turned around right as Maya ran into me. "Commander! We need to tell you something important!" She said, and explained what had happened while they were at the movies. "You think Alex is coming here?" I asked, and Maya nodded. "What about the Dead Army Base?" Jack asked. "Deadlox is there." Rachel said, and I relaxed a little bit but not much.

"Still we need more people there!" I said, and gathered my soldiers. "I need some volunteers to go back to the Dead Army Base, and make sure it stays safe!" I said, and about half the group raised their hands. "Good you go, the rest stay here, and help make sure nothing happens here." I said, and all my recruits nodded, and the one that go to the Dead Army Base left, and the ones that stay stayed, and helped guard the place.

Dead Army Base

Alex's Pov

"Alright you all know the plan right?" I asked my subjects, and they all nodded. "Good."I said, as my second in command, Selina ran up. "Is everyone gone?" I asked and she nodded. "Good, I'm going in." I said, and she followed me. "No stay back!" I said, but she shook her head. "I know my way around the place, and I can help you!" She said, and ran ahead of me.

Deadlox's Pov

"Commander Deadlox!" A voice said, and I opened the door to find Selina. "What's the matter?" I asked, and she told me that they were here, and I shook my head. "That can't be possible!" "We'll just have to fight them off!" She said, and I managed a small smile. "No, you don't have to do that?" I said, and grabbed my butter sword. "I'll handle this." I said, and walked out the door.

Alex's Pov

"Where do we put the TNT?" I asked Silena, and she pointed to a door marked engine room, and I nodded. "Okay." I said, and we descended down the stairs. "Alright all we do is strap the TNT here, and push this detonator button, and the Dead Army Base is gone." Silena said, and I smiled evilly. "Destroyed by your own passion. Such a shame when that happens." I said, and strapped the TNT to a pole. "You have the detonator right?" I asked Silena, and she nodded. "Good, you go out, and when I'm far enough away you can blow the place to smithereens."

"Okay." Silena said, and ran up the steps.

Deadlox's Pov

"Alex is in the control room trying to blow the place up!" Silena said to me, and I ran down the stairs, and saw Alex trying to get a block of TNT to stay on the pole, as she cursed under her breath. "Alex." I said, and she jumped. "I thought you said everyone was out!" Alex screamed at Silena. "What's she talking about?" I asked, and Silena looked guilty. "Oh Deadlox, what you don't understand is that Silena is part of the squid Army, or at least I thought she was." Alex said, and I looked at Silena. "You kidnapped me, and turned me into a squid hybrid, and I've actually been help the Sky and Dead Armies by talking to that Ethan guy!" Silena screamed.

"Ethan?" I asked confused. "How do you think he had that map of the weaknesses of the squid base?" Silena said, and Alex looked mortified. "You little traitor!" She snarled, and lunged at her. I hit her with my sword, and Alex winced. She prepared to pounce again, but Silena held a remote that I knew too well. "Make one more move, and I press this button." She said, and Alex backed down.

"I taught you well." Alex said, and stood straight, and dropped the sword she had drawn. "I give up." She said, and I grabbed her hands, and put them behind her back. "Smart." She said, and didn't struggle, which I found odd. "Silena do you have any handcuffs?" I asked, and Silena handed me a pair, and I attempted to lock them, when Alex turned around, and zapped me with some kind of ray gun.

"Deadlox!" I heard Silena scream as I was pulled into a strange void.

**And... done!**

**Sky: What's going to happen?**

**Me *Hands him the script.***

**Sky: Cool! And Deadlox-**

**Me: Spoiler alert! People are reading this!**

**Sky: Oh.**

**Me: Anyway, Pm me your questions, or review them.**

**Sky: Whichever one makes you happy!**


	17. The Past

The Past

**Hello! Let's view the question shall we**

**Skullmob78:How do u know people are reading this? Sky tell us (whispers that  
last part)**

**Sky: I, and all the other characters in the story get a script, and we know that Legend is going to post this.**

**Me: So pretty much what happens is they're kind of like Tv, or movie actors, and they get this script**

**Sky: I'm supposed to be answering the question!**

**Me: Fine! Answer!**

**Sky: Gladly! ****So pretty much what happens is we're kind of like TV, or movie actors, and we get a script, so we are aware that we are in a story, but we don't show it. Just like actors!**

**Me: Anyway enjoy!**

Deadlox's Pov

"Ahh!" I said as I hit the ground. "That is the last time I neglect to pat Alex down." I said, and looked around. "Where am I ?" I asked myself, and stopped at a house. "No way." I said, and stared in awe at my parents old house. "This can't be possible. It got demolished after I moved out." I said, and a voice interrupted my thoughts. "C'mon Ty! You're so slow!" It was Sky's voice. I turned around, and saw a little Sky with a little me without headphones, running after him.

"Maybe you should slow down!" Little me said, and Sky stopped. They didn't seem to see me. But if they did they weren't show it. "We only have a few more hours before it gets dark!" Sky said, and ran ahead when little me caught up. "This must be the time Sky and I went camping." I said to myself, and they continued running towards the campsite.

Silena's Pov

Deadlox slumped to the ground and Alex laughed. "How could you!?" I screamed. "I didn't kill him, he's just knocked out." Alex said, and I tackled her, and started punching her. "What the..." A voice behind me said, and I turned around to see a group of people. "Hi." I said, and Alex stood up. "YOU TRAITOR!" Everyone looked at me. I sighed, and told them what happened, some of them interrupting me to ask questions. "And finally Alex zapped Deadlox, causing him to pass out." I finished, and all of them nodded.

"So Deadlox isn't dead?" One person, and the girl next to him elbowed is arm. "Of course not!" She said, and the guy shrugged. "Look if you're going to do something to me can you please do it so I can leave?" Alex asked, and I handcuffed her. "Alex you're under arrest!" "What, No! I can't be arrested! I have duties I need to do! I'm a freaking queen!" "Well you should have thought about that before you decided to try to blow up the Dead Army base!" I said, and escorted her to the prison.

Alex's Pov

"Stupid traitor, and all her crap!" I said, as the warden walked in. "ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS! I'M WARDEN LOGDOTZIP!" I groaned. "One of the Sky Army Commander's friends."

Deadlox's Pov

It was night time, and little Sky, and me were in their tent. "Do you have any ghost stories?" Sky asked little me. "Yes! Once there was a man. He was the brother of Notch. They ruled Minecraft, and kept the balance between construction, and destruction. Thousands of years later the brother of Notch was tired of the mobs he made that destroyed their creations. He turned bitter, and he and Notch had a battle to the death, and Notch won, and became the sole ruler of Minecraft." Little me finished, and I smiled at what was going to happen next.

"What happened to the brother of Notch?" Sky asked, and I leaned forward. "He-" A scream erupted from the woods, and Sky started screaming in a high pitch scream, and my sister Alice ran out of the woods, but Sky didn't know that she was my sister. "H-help." She said, and collapsed, causing Sky to scream. "Ty! I'm startled!" He screamed, and Alice got up, and grabbed Sky's shoulders. "TY! HELP!" "Alice! That's enough!" little me said, and Alice laughed. "Oh, my gosh! That was so funny!"

"Ty?" He asked quietly. "Yeah Adam?" Little Me asked, trying to hold back a laugh. "For the record, Adam, he became king of the Nether." little me said, and Sky started chasing him around. I had a big smile on my face, and was warped into a different memory.

I was in our old school. We were doing a school musical, and Adam had a solo. "Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah." The teacher pulled him off the stage, and he looked like he was going to cry. "But! But!" He said, and little me ran after him.

The parents were murmuring, and I caught something Adam's parents said. "It was probably that Ty boy, that made him do that." That hit me hard. I remembered Sky's parents never really liked me, but I never knew they down-right resented me! I sat down on the ground, and was warped to a different memory.

It was the day I met Adam. We were both about eight, and my parents were mad at me for some reason. They were always mad, and took it out on me. This time it was almost dark, and little me just sat down on the ground, and started crying. "What's the matter?" a voice behind me said, and I turned around to see little Sky. "My parents kicked me out of the house." I had said, and Sky walked up to me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You can stay at my house if you want." He said, and my face brightened up. "Really?!" I said, and stood up. "Thank you so much!" I had said, and Sky shrugged his shoulders. "It's no problem." He said, and led me to his house. The rest of the night Adam, and I talked, and got to know each other, and found out we actually went to the same school.

Sky's Pov

"Where's Deadlox?" I asked as I pushed through the crowd of people, and saw my best friend unconscious, and pale in a hospital bed. "What happened?" I asked, and Rachel filled me in. "Excuse me." I said when a nurse passed by. "What's up with my friend over there?" I asked. "The doctors don't really know. He's not in a coma, and he's not dead." She said. "So, he's sleeping?" "That's the only thing the doctor can come up with." She said, and I slumped into a chair.

I did something crazy, and walked up to him, and shook him. "Sir? What are you doing?" the nurse asked. "You said he was sleeping, and I wanted to wake him up." I said, and the nurse shook her head. "He has to wake up on his own." She said, and I sighed. "So I can't do anything." "I'm sorry sir, it's just something we have to leave alone." She said, and I sat down, and waited. "Please be okay Ty." I said quietly.

Deadlox's Pov

The next place was somewhere that looked familiar, but I couldn't put my nub on it. "Commander Deadlox reporting for duty!" I turned around, and saw me when I was about fourteen. "Commander SKythekidRS trying to catch up, but Commander Deadlox won't slow down!" Sky said. That was his first nickname until we got tired of saying SkythekidRS, and just shortened it to Sky. "Well maybe Commander SkythekidRS should stop complaining, and run." Past me said, and ran into a group of girls.

"Why do you still prancing around? You're fourteen!" A girl screamed. I think her name was Brigette, pronounced with a soft g not a hard. "Well Bridget 'prancing' around is a lot more fun then sitting around, and having my parents take their anger out on me." I said, saying it wrong on purpose, and her face flushed red. "It's Brigette!" She said, and grabbed my headphones. They weren't my current ones, they were red with TNT on the part that goes over your ears. "Give them back!" I said, and she threw then threw them on the ground. "That will teach you to pronounce my name wrong." She said, and I balled my fists up.

"That was the only nice thing I had." I said, anger seething inside me. "I guess you'll need new ones." She said, and her stupid friends giggled. I lost it and punched the smile off her face. That gave her a bloody nose, and she was angry about it. I ran away as fast as I could. "Woah dude! What happened?" Sky asked, and I grabbed his wrist, and pulled him behind me.

A few hours later I came home to my parents talking to Brigette's parents. "Ty? Did you hit a girl?" My Dad asked me and I nodded. "Yes." It's no use to lie to my parents they can tell if you're not telling the truth. Pretty much what happened next was my parents didn't take it lightly, and showed me what it's like when you hit a girl.

Sky's Pov

"Commander Sky what are you doing?" Maya asked me. "I'm trying to find any clues as to what happened to Deadox." I said, and Maya sighed. Not a annoyed sigh, but a sad sigh, and walked out. A few minutes later I found a red leather bound book, that read 'Deadlox's log.' I opened the book, and read the first page.

_October sixteenth 20:26 2007_

_Deadlox's Log_

_I hit Brigette, and suffered the consequences of my actions, on a much more severe platform. Adam's probably going to worry, and I'm going to have to pretend that everything is fine. Eventually I'm going to turn eighteen, and leave._

"That's what happened to Deadlox?" I asked myself. "I remember he hit that snooty little brat, but I didn't know what happened after, and I didn't want to ask, because I could tell it was a sensitive spot for him." I said, and stuffed the book into my pocket, and ran to the hospital.

Deadlox's Pov

The next day Sky was concerned. "Are you sure you're okay?" He kept asking, and I kept nodding. "I'm fine Adam." I kept saying. "Are you sure? I can get help." He said, I was touched he wanted to help me. No one wants to help a kid that likes blowing up TNT. I've been labeled as a suicidal freak. It was even in the year book, 'Most likely to die before they turn twenty.'

"What's the matter gun powder?" Brigette asked, and I glared at her. "You're trying to ruin my life aren't you?" I asked, and Brigette had a innocent look on her face. "Me?" She asked. "Yes you!" I said. "I don't know what you're talking about! But you might want to look for new headphones. You don't look as crazy as you used to." She said, and I was abut to jump on her, until Adam held me back.

"She's not worth it!" He said, and Brigette smiled at me. "Good luck." She said, and her followers laughed.

"Horrible isn't it?" A voice behind me said. I turned around quickly, and saw Herobrine. "What do you want?" I asked, and Herobrine raised his hands in defense. "Relax. I'm just showing you your past." He said, and I grit my teeth. "Why? My past sucked!" I asked. Herobrine made two chairs appear, and sat down in one. "No thanks."

"Suit yourself." He said, and the chair disappeared. "Why did you show me my memories?" I asked. "It's a warning." He said, and disappeared.

* * *

I woke up gasping, and saw I was in a hospital bed. "Ty?" A voice said, and I turned my head to see Sky. "Adam?" I asked, and he smiled. "What happened?" I asked, and he explained everything. "How long was I out?" I asked, and Sky's expression became grim. " three days." "What?! Three days!?" I exclaimed. "Yeah." "It, it didn't feel like three days, more like a couple hours." I said, and Sky looked at me confused. I explained what happened, with Sky nodding occasionally.

"So Herobrine said it was a warning." Sky said, and I nodded. "But, for what?" There was an explosion. "I guess for that." I said, and we ran out. For some reason I wasn't in those ridiculous hospital gown thing-a-ma-bobbers. Which I didn't have a problem with, because I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to fight in a gown that doesn't cover your butt.

**So this chapter gets the most depressing reward!**

**Deadlox: It sure is depressing!**

**Sky: Yeah.**

**Me: So they're mad at me.**

**Deadlox: Ya think?**

**Me: Yes I think. **

**Deadlox: What was going through your head?**

**Me: I want to make Deadlox, and Sky mad?**

**Deadlox: Ha your funny.**

**Me: I wish Deadlox would turn into a dog!**

**Deadlox: Ha! That didn't- *Turns into a dog***

**Sky:How did you do that?  
**

**Me: Remember? I still had one wish left on my magic potato.**

***Sky, and Deadlox facepalm***

**Me: TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
